Harry Potter and the Elemental Prophecy
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: This is NOT a new Chapter, this is a note. I need you guys to read this so you know what's going on in my life! I'm sorry for this...but it's just..too important.
1. Uh oh, A visit from Snape?

**Harry Potter and the Elemental Prophecy**

** Uh oh - a visit from Snape?**

**Disclaimer: Put it this way, you recognize it, I don't own it. Otherwise I own that sucky title up there... -_-;; ( I also own the pathetic chapter down there, so much for angst..)**

**Authors Notes:  **

Alright folks, Prongsy here (kathy kid..serena..whateva..) and I'm here to stay!   
  
This story will now take presidence over everything *except school work*. As my love of the mystical is back!

And my love of the..ya know foreign languages.  I'll be working in Irish/Welsh (Gaelic) and Latin as well, most of the stuff I will translate, but some of it I can't as it'll ruin a particular scene in one of the later chapters. So, bare with me..

Here's a little bit of a summary for ya:  
  


**It's been only a few short days since the terrible events of the Rising of Voldemort, and Harry is still in shock, or rather, in a haze.  **

**New shocks arise at Arabella's house, when his dreams turn from those of torture and fear, to those of a lady in blue, a man with long black hair and silver eyes, a girl in a cloak, and a new danger that he can't quite understand. However, after a shocking meeting with his new enemy in a subconsious state, Harry is suddenly sent to Hogwarts for the rest of summer. **

** But of course, this year isn't any better than the rest, a new Slytherin female seems to have joined the ranks, and taking a liking to Draco, a mysterious man suddenly takes sanctuary in the castle, and while he takes an interest in Harry, even Dumbledore is adament about keeping him away from the boy-who-lived.  **

**  
There's also a new potions mistress with a past that crosses with Severus's on more than just school terms, who also knew Harry's parents quite well and takes a liking to him. **

**Something strange is taking place at Hogwarts, and everything revolves around one Raven Haired boy named Harry Potter.  And these strange events are leading up to something that could either help Harry understand his past better, or quite on the contrary..lead to his demise.  
  
**

Let's see..what I can do here..I can tell ya this..this story..has now taken on..one huge life of it's own! 

I mean..well all the note cards with ideas and the 6 pages I have written up prove it, cause I don't remember writing any of it.  So it just writes itself.. *blinks*  
  
Anyways..I'm restarting as you can see.  And I think it's going to be great! (yes..I actually gave myself a compliment).

  
I mean, we have a lot of characters here, making full out apperances..

Let's see..main characters? Well of course Harry, but also Snape and Sirius.

(Ron, Hermione and Draco shouldn't need speaking of, but if they do, they're in here too.)

Let's see, people who will make appearances, that I can speak of in chapter one (but won't come till a little later..)  
  
Remus Lupin (though me may come first chapter..no telling.), Mrs. Figg..anybody mentioned in Book 4.

  
Lucius Malfoy and Pettigrew may make a cameo appearance..though I'm really not sure.  
Infact, I'm also not sure how exactly i'll be playing The Dark Lord himself into this.  I have an idea, but like I said, usually my stories don't listen to me, they write themselves once I get going. 

Dumbledore, like usual is a full part of this story, as is Professor McGonagall (for more reasons than one..^_^) Hmm..Alastor Moody comes back to teach.  Let's see..Ginny has her fair share of scene time and so do Fred and George for that matter. 

If I can pull it off, Bill and Charlie will be around...  
  
And now for the Original characters making appearances, or coming completely to the fore-ground.  
  
Those of you who read my first version will remember Anne & Annette, as well as Vi.  They'll be playing more of a part now that I've had time to consider this.  

  
Of course Serena McKay, and Lizzy Zigger, Professor Lilian Deshandra, as well as a full new cast, (including..well you'll have to figure this out for yourself)  
  
Now, like I said, there will be some interesting stuff here that involve Wiccan traditions..just some of the Magical stuff (Black & White magic, some of the names and celebration dates may turn up.  The Fae will be mentioned..as will the types of Magic..)  
  
I can assure however, that no "Midnight Sacrificial Rituals" will be performed.  However, I will say that there will be some chants in here, I will try to keep them all in either a foreign language, so that's it's just some chant that "I" came up with.  But hey *shrugs* It shouldn't be that bad hm?

Let's see..what else? Well...there's not much else I can say, except I'm trying to stick to a few guidelines, but again, if there's anything anybody wants to, ya know..maybe see happen once the story gets going, please feel free to say something about it, in a review, a mail..heck feel free to IM me if you want to lol. ^_^

Oh! that reminds me! I'm going to try and illustrate a few things in this story, if anything just the characters.   
  
So that's about all, thanx everybody for the patience, and I hope this story holds up to your expectations (or atleast I hope you enjoy it)

Oh! PS: Any song lyrics, or full songs you may hear about or read, are not mine! They belong to Loreena McKennitt, Enya, Dagda, and Deep Forest..so I take no credit for them whatsoever!

-------  
_" fitheach "a voice said as he looked around the blindingly white room.   
  
"What?" came his confused reply._

_He could softly hear music floating around him, it was entrancing.._

**_bree as na leon, treanid as na keayn_**

**_fradharc as na aingeal fer ceauit erebe thugad__ a soothing, mystical voice started to chant and he turned around attempting to glipmse the mystery woman, but all he saw was a flash of blue._**

**_seo chenny pishagys fer ceauit chaidh chymnee go tú___**

_"to? to what?" this was starting to get wierd, the music was getting louder...._

****

**_o ponnair as na taibhsear, na eirey go na éiteag._**

**_Na sheeloghe anugh rùn-dìomhair, thousane bliaines botus_**

****

_The voice was growing stronger, now he was surrounded by blue light, and he saw the flashes of a scene before his eyes.  A beautiful woman, and a younger girl.._

**_cho na aisling as na fitheach, ashlaghey freggyrt er son dà._**

**_Seo aingeal tusa seo ben chaodee, dà call fathast foaddit anam's_**

****

_But in blinking the scene was gone, and he was back to the white room, with swirls of blue light surrounding him and calming him slowly, as if putting him to sleep._

**_Bree's ry ynsaghey, far ruigheachd seo aois son aithris._**

**_Seo bean-uasal as na ushtey, toil innis rùn-dìomhair go,_**

**_Seo fitheach tusca na duenna, tra na am t' ceart._**

****

_"Who are you!?" he called out, but he got no reply, only to hear more of the chanting.._

**_Ar na moch na breckey yn laa as yn fouyr feuch,_**

**_Uile rùn-dìomhair toil bhitheas aithris._**

****

_Suddenly, a form started to materialize before him, but before he could make out the person.._

"BOY! WAKE UP!"

Harry Potter suddenly bolted up in his bed shocked and confused, now with a headache."Hmm.." he muttered rubbing his eyes and looking around through blurred vision.

"ARE YOU UP YET?!" his aunts voice screeched up the stairs. 

"Yes aunt Petunia! I'm awake!" he called and then groped around the nightstand for his glasses and narrowly avoided knocking them off. "coming!" he cried before she could yell again, so he quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs, however just before he opened the door to go into the kitchen Harry stopped and looked at the cupboard under the stairs and remembered bitterly the memories it brought of the childhood he loathed, and the more recent events of the past week or so.

Glaring at the cupboard for a second he pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen only to be snapped at by Petunia.   
  
"SIT!"

And he did so almost automatically and looked grudgingly at his 'family' as they silently ate their breakfast.  The diet had failed miserably for Dudley so they were back to feeding him his weight in food (much like that of a small whale), much to the chagrin of Harry and the glee of aunt Petunia.

"What's the matter with you boy?" his uncle snapped "Something the matter with your porridge?" he sneered at Harry, which only succeeded in making him look like an extremely fat and ugly chipmunk with a mustache.

"No, not a thing uncle Vernon" he said somewhat sarcastically, got up and turned to leave, only he was suddenly slammed back into the chair by us uncle which caused him to spill the porridge and caused his shoulder to ache from the force of his fat uncle's hand.

"You insolent, malcontent--abnormal little freak!" Vernon sputtered his face going purple.

"What? I was just going to put my dish away, i'm finished eating!" Harry argued "What's so bloody abnormal about that?" this also gained him a backhand to the face which nearly knocked him out of the chair. 

"Don't you ever talk back to me again you hear me? Do you?!"

Harry stopped himself from snapping something very rude back and nodded instead.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes uncle Vernon" he replied softly.

"Good, now take this list, and finish it, Don't even think about eating till all of the chores are done. " he said loosening the pressure on Harry's shoulder slightly, but reinstated it and snapped "And clean up the mess you made!" he added and released the pressure from the younger boys shoulder and sat back down slightly.

Harry looked at him begrudgingly and, ignoring the evil look he got from his blubbering cousin put his dish away, cleaned up the spilled porridge and made his way out of the kitchen and to the backyard to start his chores. (Pick the weeds, mow the lawn, wash the car, clean the windows _all of them! and so on)_

'Getting too smart for your own good boy..' he thought he had heard just before he exited the house..

-------  
Meanwhile..a few houses down from number 4 Privet Drive some rather unusual things were happening in a usually rather boring home. 

The residence of Mrs. Figg, which was usually silent, dreary, and smelled profusely of wet cat, had an unexpected visitor..of an interesting kind. 

'It's taken forever to get this place looking better after the care it's been given..' the young lady thought to herself.

"Why, Severus--so good to see you, what brings you to my humble abode?" A gentle alto voice said to the Potions Master as he entered the old house breezily

"You know why I'm here Arabella." came the short tempered remark. 

"Well, let me just fix my hair and we'll be going." She paused and smiled inwardly at his sour expression and shook her head. "If you would rather take care of this on your own, go ahead.." she said.

  
"I think I will." and with that he stormed out the door leaving her stunned.   
  
"Bloody Git." she muttered and set to fixing up the house, make it more livable.."hated him 20 years ago..hate him still."

---------

Harry leaned against the side of the house for a bit of a rest.  Working for nearly 5 hours straight in the summer son, on various chores, listening to the teasing sneers from Dudley, was tiring.

Looking up quickly he could have sworn he saw something - or somebody  move out of the corner of his eye. "No-just imagining things.." he muttered and stood up to put some of the gardening supplies away.   
  
"Talking to yourself again Harry?" Dudley snickered and made his way over to mock his cousin.   
  
"Nope, just a comment." he retorted without looking back as he took the supplies back to the shed, then returned again with the lawn mower in tow. 

"Why don't you just--you know, put a spell..or something on all that junk.?"

  
"Do you want me to get into trouble or you are just that stupid Dudley?" Harry snapped as he struggled to get the mower going.  _However magic would be very helpful about now.._

"Don't you call me stupid you freak!"  
  
_Good comeback.."Look-Dudley, if I wanted to exchange insults with a fat ugly ape I'd go to a zoo, so just leave me alone so I can do my chores before __your father comes out and wrings my neck for insubordination." Harry all but yelled angrily._

Dudley stood there for a moment in silence. _Probably trying to understand what I just said. Harry smirked to himself - but felt the blow to the back of his head mere seconds before it came and was thrown to the ground stunned as stars exploded in his vision.  Falling to the ground he sat there trying to make the ringing in his ears stop.  
  
But for as small as Harry was compared to Dudley, he retaliated fast and nearly knocked him over. _

"Hey! Stop it!" Dudley yelled at shoved back at Harry nearly throwing him backwards.

"You know-- you are so bloody lucky I can't do magic outside of Hogwarts!" Harry said his hands shaking in anger but instantly regretted it.  
  
With a loud overactive gasp Dudley stumbled backwards and ran into the house yelling at the top of his lungs. "DAD! DAD! HARRY SAID THE 'M' WORD!!"

"Oh..brilliant.." Harry muttered darkly and, before he knew it his uncle's roar of anger and then silence was heard.  Soon after followed by the slamming of a door and Vernon bursting out in a mad fury.

  
Eyes narrowing immediatly on Harry he stormed over and looked at him. "Where the bloody hell do you get off threatening my son with Magic you freak! I told you never to say that word and you KNOW you can't do it outside of that school of yours -- without getting expelled that is, unless of course you have a death wish...Do you?" he stopped his torrage of words waiting for an answer.

  
Harry however merely stared at him benevolantly before watching in hidden amusement as the vain over his uncles left eye was throbbing something fierce. "No uncle Vernon, I don't...." he said in his most 'sincere' voice, but when he turned back around, Harry thought _A little heavy on the brandy there Dursley? _

  
He snickered softly and turned back to the lawn mower, but he was yanked back fiercely by his left arm and painfully at that. "Ow! hey what?!" he cried as he nearly lost his balance being practically dragged back to the house.

"For that cheek you can go without supper for a day or so." Vernon spat and all but threw him in the house and slammed the door, making one of the pictures next to the doorway shudder and fall.   
  
Nobody seemed to have noticed the figure standing not 10 feet away from the house, watching in obvious disdain as the scene played through and silence fell over little winging once again.

------

"Are you absolutely sure Severus?" came the skeptical voice of Arabella who had been, at the moment, cleaning in the kitchen.

"No Arabella, I was joking, the boys in perfect condition and the family's sitting down for tea at this very moment." came the bitter reply.

"As I thought." this only made Severus frown more, but to his surprise she slapped the towel on the counter, and turned around to him sharply. "Did he threaten?"  
  
"More like punish.." the potions master said thoughtfully.

"If that's the case then I think we should contact Albus and let him know."

"No, we shall not, I'll handle this on my own, unless you should wish to accompany me..however I do believe we had this conversation once before.." 

"Why don't-- no, again I'll stay, should I contact Remus?"  
  
"Do NOT contact that..werewolf.." Severus spat as if deeply insulted by the mere mention of that name. "and do not contact Black either." with that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the house again.

"Oh..dear.." Bell muttered then t urned to finish what she was doing, but stopped, considered something then moved to the fireplace. "Incendio!" after a moment the flames lept high and she pulled out some powder and threw it in, causing the fire to turn a purplish blue hue and she muttered something then said. "Remus Lupin."  
  
The fire swirled momentarily before a face appeared, slightly preoccupied. "Arabella?"  
  
"Remus, I need you not to take this the wrong way..alright?"

-----

Something snapped Harry out of his thoughts, but he couldn't quite remember. Rolling over on his bed a dull aching just below his shoulder gave him a good idea of what had brought him out of his stupor. _Think you could have broken it instead? he thought to himself bitterly._

A sharp rapping on his door stopped another thought "Harry!" came his aunts screeching voice. "Get out here this instant!"

_What now? I finished all my chores, whoops..except the lawn.."Coming.." he muttered and pushed himself up and made his way to the door. "What?"_

"Don't you 'what' me boy, now get downstairs and eat quickly before Vernon gets home." she ordered.

"Wha-- but, he said that I wouldn't be eating for--"  
  
"JUST GO!" she snapped and he jumped slightly and made his way downstairs and hurriedly to the kitchen, and found a small salad and some saltines next to a glass of juice. _What's she on about...trying to poison me perhaps? Just get it over with now hm? _

"Are you going to stand there and stare like a fool or sitdown and eat.." an impatient Petunia broke his thoughts and he sat down, stared again curiously but began to eat, and quickly at that.

When he finished he went to wash his dishes and in leaving the kitchen stopped. Thanks Aunt Petunia..but why?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you NEVER ask questions?" she replied tartly and shoved him the rest of the way out of the room. "Now go back to your room!" with that the door swung shut.

Harry just stared in shock for a second before going quietly in confusion up to his 'room'.

------

Severus sighed inwardly as he made his way back to number 4 Privet Drive.  He noticed the car the Dursley's owned gone and smirked. _With that fat dunce gone this is going to be easy.._

He hurried up the drive just as he heard a slam from the second floor. So after a moment of silent consideration he knocked on the door and waited.

"Get the door Dudley!" a screechingly familiar voice ordered.

"Make Harry get it mum!" the younger voice (obviously their son) whinely replied.

"Harry! get down here and get the door, now you lazy little brat!" He snorted to himself in bemusement as intentionally loud footsteps sounded on the stairs then "bloody muggles.." he distinctively heard then the door clicked open.

"Yes can I--Ah!!!" Instantly Severus found the door slamming in his face and he got an irritated look, then just before he knocked again the door opened and Harry, with a look of utter disbelief asked nervously. "What are you doing here Professor?"

A cold smile hid the emense amusement Severus was feeling at that moment when he replied, "Thought I'd drop by for a cup of tea, care to join me Potter?" 

  
The younger of the two sputtered for a response.

"Oh honestly Potter! Get out of the way." he snapped and shoved his way into the house past Harry who hissed in unheard pain at the contact.

"What is going on in--" Petunia's shrill voice stopped midsentence and the dish in her hand crashed to the ground as she let out a startled shriek. "What the hell are you doing here!?" she demanded, though her face suddenly went very pale.

This was gettoing rediculous. "Honestly...I do not have time to dawdle around Petunia I have a few good reasons to be here."  
  
Harry was shocked (to say the least) _He knows aunt Petunia's name? must have been obvious because without turning around Snape said smoothly. "Better stop gawking like a fool Mr. Potter." this insulted him enough to gain a response. "Oh, shut up."  
  
"Don't tell him to shut up you--oh, just get something to clean this mess up!" she ordered motioning to the shattered plate.  At his silent defiance she bristled. "Go! NOW!" and with that he jumped and left._

But suddenly she fell nervously silent, she definatly didn't like having one of _them in her house, especially not this wizard._

  
However when Harry re-entered the room she noted Snape watching him closely, which obviously made Harry nervous because he lost his balance and fell from his squat and hissed softly in pain which caused a miniscule reaction from the older man.

"Potter-"  
  
"What-"  
  
"Shall I make tea?" Petunia interrupted casting a warning look at Harry.  
  
"No.." Severus said smoothly "Thank you Mrs. Dursley.." he finished, his pleasent facade peppered with scorn.

"What are you doing here Sn..Professor?" Harry asked in suspicion running  a hand over his knee quickly, hiding it from view.

Severus couldn't help but let a cold smile sweep over his face as he surveyed the boy and remained silent.   
  
"Fine, if any of you need anything else...well you know where to find me." with that last remark the started up the stairs valiantly attempting to hide the unmistakable motion of a limp.  

"I suggest you leave before Vernon gets home, you'll be remembering him correct? Not only does he dislike your type, but..well just get out." Petunia said as she finished the job half heartedly that Harry had started.

"I came here for a reason, and I'm not leaving until I finish my task."

"And that would be?"  
  
"Honestly, I'm here obviously to check up on Potter." 

An almost unreadable look graced Petunia's face when she looked up at Severus.  "Check up on him? whatever for, has he been complaining or something?" she said accusingly of her nephew.

With little more than a raised eyebrow the Potion master replied. "No he has not been complaining to anybody, infact he's not made contact with anybody-and that is what spawned this little visitation.  Is there something that should be known?"  
  


"Of course not! Good lord you make it seem as if we're beating the child, how dare you-" she started but her torrage was waved away by Severus.   
  
"I was not, nor will I be making any such accusations of your family's treatement towards Mr. Potter, I was informed by Albus Dumbledore to merely check up on him.  If that's caused a problem for you, I must seriously apologize.." the disdain tone of his voice betraying the serious expression on his face. 

"Yes, well.." the flustered look faded from her otherwise emotionless face. "You see he's fine, just fine, probably just not feeling particularly talkative to whatever friends he's made at that school.."   
  
"So has been noticed." something was amiss in this house, and for some reason Severus found his ideals of Harry living life in the lap of luxury slipping away. 

-----

When Remus appeared from the fire not too long after Arabella had explained the days events, she was terribly surprised to see Sirius appear right after, and collide with his friend.   
  
"Sirius! I told you to stay back at my place!" Remus turned on his friend quickly who was dusting himself off.    
  
"You come up to my room, look at me and say 'Sirius, stay here I'm going to Arabella's.' and you expect me to stay put?"

This caused Arabella to chuckle, but she stopped under Remus's stern glare. 

"So, what exactly are we gathering for hm?" 

At this Remus and Arabella exchanged glances silently.  

"What..what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing Padfoot.."  
  
"Sure, right, so you two decided just to get chummy again eh?" Sirius replied sarcastically.

They both remained silent. "How bout this, since you won't answer, shall we play guess? Or yes and no?"

More silence. "Right then, what's this about then, is it about me?"  
  
This earned him a look and he took that as a no. "Right then, is it about..Remus?"

Shake.

"You Bell, no?  How bout Snape?" this earned him a glare. "What? oh, so no crushes have been born while I was away? Fine...Is it about Harry?"  
  
Slow nod from Arabella.  
  
"Wow Progress, did he want to talk to me, or you..either of you?"

Two to the negative.  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"Not..parsay.." replied Remus slowly.

"He speakith..so what's up?"  
  
"Now, Sirius..I don't want you to take this the wrong way.." Arabella started slowly..

Moments later. "HE WHAT?!" exploded from the house and Remus had to grab his friend by the back of his robes to stop him from storming out of the house at that moment.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius! Severus is over there taking care of it.." Arabella assured.

"Oh, yeah, that's reassuring.." the blackhaired godfather sent her a withering look and she backed up a little. 

"Right then..Remus just keep him put."

  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To clean the kitchen Black, got a problem with that?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Good.."

(Bet nobody knows that I really didn't want to get this far I wanted it ended quick..but noo, here go my hands again..)

-----

Back at said house about half an hour later Harry had decided it was safe to come down (in hopes that his Potions Professor would be gone) and he absently walked past the Living room to the kitchen but he stopped dead and turned around slowly.   
  
"You're still here?" there went all hope for a peaceful day, Uncle Vernon would be back any minute, and he would not be happy with a fully grown wizard, looking particularly  menacing in even just black jeans and a black shirt, lounging around his house.  

"Sorry to burst your bubble Potter." 

"You have to leave!" Harry pressed 

"And why is that?" Severus asked feigning curiousity.

"Just..ugh." 

Suddenly the all too familiar sound of crunching gravel and a car door slamming announced the arrival of one Vernon Dursley.

Severus sat straighter, you could hear a dish clatter in the sink from the kitchen and it was all Harry could do to stifle the groan wanting to be let out. 

Dudley on the other hand had forgotten all fear of this wizard and had come downstairs, with a particularly evil sneer on his face towards Harry.   
  
"If you don't want to be present for this meeting Potter, I suggest you make yourself scarce." Severus's cold voice startled him and he turned around, threw him a look and set off into the hallway, past Dudley who laughed softly. 

The front door opened just as Harry got up to the top stair, he launched himself into the bedroom and landed painfully on the bed but kept quiet, but within seconds the silence was shattered by a roar of unsupressed anger and disbelief. 

 --------

At about the same time up at the Figg house Sirius was growing ever more impatient as the time passed. "Honestly what's he doing over there? Kipping tea from Dursley?"  
  
"Wouldn't that be a sight.." Remus mused before they heard a car outside. 

  
Arabella had opened the door and walked outside curiously already.   
  
"Wassit?" 

"That's Vernon Dursley's car..I wonder.." she muttered as she watched the neighbor get out of the car and go inside.    
  
Not too long after all three were positively stunned to hear a loud roar of anger and two wizards, and a big black dog, burst out of the house without a moments notice..

----------

_Here it comes...thought Harry__."BOY! Get out here right this instant.."his uncle whispered fiercely from the otherside of the closed door.  __Do I get another choice? Where'd I put my cyanide pill..he thought sarcastically as he massaged his arm which was now throbbing from it's latest abuse and made his way slowly to the door and opened it, but was sharply dragged out of the room and down the stairs, stumbling once as he went.    
  
"You dare bring a wizard into this house, what did you go do, whine to your friends? Make up silly little stories of how we beat you?" his uncle accused. _

_Silly little stories? "No, honestly Uncle Vernon, he just stopped by..he wouldn't even tell me why! Would you let go you're hurting me." at this he was let go alright, slammed into the wall next to the entrance of the living room. __Oh I bet Snapes getting a kick out of this...Harry thought as he tried to ignore the sudden flare of pain in his back. _

But when he looked into the living room the aforementioned Potions master had curiously disappeared from sight, at this Harry sighed and slid down the wall in relief. _He left, thank merlin he left.._

"Where is he?" Vernon demanded and grabbed him up by his shirt collar to a standing position.   
  
"I don't know, maybe he left or something." Harry replied and found himself on the floor stars exploding in his vision and a sharp pain in the back of his head. _Wow, that's a first...he mused before realizing his glasses had fallen to the ground as well.  But any movement was protested by nausea and the pain in his back. _

"Don't you lie to me you stupid little brat!" Vernon spat and suddenly realized what he had done, and ordered him to stand up. 

_Can't..sorry.._

"Did you hear me?" but in getting no reply forced the boy to his feet and he swayed dangerously.  "Now..where. is. he.." he whispered dangerously.

"Behind you." a deadly voice said and Vernon swiveled around, letting go of Harry who, found himself unsteady and fell to the ground with a moan darkness closing in on his already blurry vision, he tried to sit up but failed and touched the back of his head, but pulled back his hand quickly and wetness... even with his fuzzy vision he could tell that was blood. 

Looking up he noticed deadly silence between the two men, he heard voices from outside, two voices from inside...suddenly it all grew dimmer, his sight and his hearing dampened.. 

The door burst open with the force of a spell, but he'd not know the cause..because soon the warmth of unconsiousness won and he knew nothing more. 

--------

**Authors End Notes:**

Guess who finally finished chapter 1..finally. *dances around and grins evily* and I love where this ends. I'm guessing this means the story went from G to PG...if it gets any more graphic I may have to go PG-13 but I doubt it.  

So how was it hm? To all my old fans who kept on whattid you think of this re-done version? *blinks* Hm?  
  
Clickie that button down there and let me know!

  
  



	2. The trouble begins

**Harry Potter and the Elemental Prophecy**

And trouble begins...  
  


**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything that JKR, or any other artists/authors/books/sites own, whatever I make up, I own..I'm making no money for this so don't sue me..**

PS: I've now decided to put a copyright on my trademark trail away dots **grins** I'm told that we're attached at the hip.  Do you think that's true? **sideways glance at padfoot**

**Authors Notes:**

I'm lucky that as a Senior around here I - in needing only 1 full credit to graduate - have very little homework, in fact, I'm going into my 3rd full week of school, have taken on Piano lessons for the 6th straight year, have fought off a cold (but the cough still lingers...), have taken up forensics, and _still have at least 6 to 7 hours to write when I get home, plus I write in 1st-4th hours, lunch and 6th, which is why I have really high hopes for this story. Because of all my free time! Lol._

I owe every single bit of this story to Enya at the moment, because with her and Enigma i got the last, oh, 10 pages of chapter 1 written?

In this chapter, if it doesn't take itself over too much, you can expect, a trip to Hogsmeade, meeting of two new friends, an encounter that's just itching to happen as we speak, and a dream or two strewn about.  I really can't tell you what to expect, because even I don't know, I just let this thing write itself..

So, really all I can say is. Enjoy.

**Replies to my reviews :D  
  
**_firetigress:_sorry about the wait (of what..3 days?) here's the next chapter for ya! :D Enjoy!

_DarkWhispers: _I'm glad you love long chapters, cause with the exception of chapter three I believe they will be "long" chapters.. 

_Ms. Padfoot:_ I know you're about ready to kill me as it is, but hey, and you say you'll love it, but I seem to remember a little silent treatment from you, and yes I agree he seems to have had more than enough shares of being smacked over the head **evil grin**

_JaimeKay:_ **ducks the mouse and keyboard just in time** Ah, yes..what can I say? I loved the review, seemed a little "unfinished" but hey, sounds like mine.  Well, here's the next chapter, probably just as evil.  Chapter 3's already written so when I have chapter 4 nearly done it'll go up.   
  
I want to thank all 4 of you for being my first reviewers! I really appreciate it!  
And Padfoot, thank you for putting up with me and my trail away dots… **grins and pats her hip** never go anywhere without em.   
  
Now you can enjoy chapter 2 ^_^

-------

With an almighty lurch consciousness came slamming back to Harry, so much so that he let out a sharp gasp then a moan as the pain came right back with it.

"Shh, Harry? Are you awake?" a female's voice protruded into his thoughts, pulling him to full awareness, which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

The first thing he noticed was that he hadn't been out for too long, perhaps about  10  maybe 15 minutes, because he could hear a good argument going on upstairs, but decided to concentrate on something else besides raised voices, like where he was.

_Where am I? Well, from what little I can see without my glasses, I'm on a couch, hey this looks familiar, but why would I be at..his thoughts trailed off when he realized he was at Mrs. Figgs. "Why am I here?" he asked softly._

"You're away from your relatives, don't worry everything's alright now.." the woman said softly and he moved to sit up but she stopped him by gently putting weight on his chest. "You need to stay down..here." she said and put his glasses back and everything came back into sharp view. 

"But why am I at Mrs. Figg's house, she's not a witch, is she?"

"Of course she is, now you just calm down, that'll make at least two of us who are level headed at the moment, you should get some rest, we can talk more later..here." she said and lifted a goblet to his lips he looked at her suspiciously but drank anyways  and immediately his eyes grew heavy and he was whisked back into sweet nothingness.

------

It was with the next awakening that he was better acclimated to the situation, and therefore prepared to deal with whatever pains bothered him, or questions for that matter.

This time it was silent, and nobody else was in the living room with him.  He mentally examined himself, pain in his back, throbbing in his left upper arm, dull pain between his eyes (marking the beginning of a headache), and the pain in the back of his head, as well as stinging from his leg..yeah this was a good day indeed, or night.. Wait, what time of day was it anyway?  
  


_Anybody else around here? He wondered to himself and moved, albeit painfully to a somewhat sitting position and looked around.  He noted vaguely that his head was bandaged, which must have been to stop the bleeding.  His arm was still untreated but that he could deal with. "Hello?" he asked aloud._

Still, silence.  This was getting unnerving. Where was everybody? _Alright, body..think you can agree with me for a few minutes? Well, we'll see then hm? With that he swung his feet over the edge of the couch and slowly sat up, then with his good arm pushed himself up to a standing position and winced as a shiver of pain ran up his spine again.  __Right then, on the count of three we'll move right? Right._

He started walking towards the hallway but stopped when he heard voices from upstairs, he strained to listen.

"I cannot believe..the state of, it's just so.." that was the voice of the woman from before.   
  
"Talk much Bell?" the teasing voice of--_Sirius? What's he doing here? He wondered to mentally.   
  
"Well, Albus should be here soon enough and, blimey I just cannot believe what, that..Muggle did to Harry.  His own family! it's terrible, just because he's a little different." That was definitely Remus, and Harry knew exactly what he was thinking at the moment, considering how long he'd gone through the torture of being discriminated against for being a werewolf, he was obviously sympathetic. _

_Great, just what I need...more sympathy..he thought to himself but stopped when he heard the voices coming closer, and down the stairwell.  __Uh..oh.._

"Do you suppose Dumbledore knew--Oh! Harry.. wait, Harry! what are you doing up?" the woman, Bell..bell..why did that sound familiar.._Think Harry..Bell, the old crowd..then, suddenly it clicked, __Arabella! "You're Arabella Figg!!" he exclaimed ignoring her attempts to get him back to the couch._

"Come on Harry.." Sirius said as he smirked at Arabella and took his godson by the shoulders gently steering him back to the couch then sitting him down.   
  
"What are you doing here Sirius?"  
"What are you doing up Harry?" the two asked at once then fell silent and stared at each other for a second.

"You first."

  
"He wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, he was supposed to stay back at the cottage." Remus replied when there was no reply. "But no, he had to come, out of pure curiosity."  
  
"So?" challenged the aforementioned godfather who then turned to Harry. "Your turn."

"I was-" _A little scared? "Curious, nobody else was around when I woke up, so I decided to look around." was the simple reply._

"And you thought that wise, after..what happened this morning?" Arabella quizzed gently. 

"I-" he started a response but it faded when he looked into her sapphire eyes.  "I'm sorry." was all he could muster up. 

"You've no reason to be sorry Harry." another voice broke his gaze from the older woman's eyes, causing him to look up.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" 

  
"Yes, I..got here as soon as I possibly could." the elder wizard said softly as he surveyed the boy whom he considered a grandson sorrowfully. "Truly I never could have imagined.."

"Nobody could have Albus." Arabella murmured and offered him her seat as she stood.   
  
"Harry, I must deeply apologize for allowing this to go on for as long as it has.." 

  
"What? oh, oh wait.  No, it-it was never." he stopped suddenly as his eyes misted in deep thought. 

"It was never what Harry?" Sirius prodded gently ignoring a glare from Remus.   
  
"Nothing, nevermind." he muttered, "can we please just drop it?"

"Har-" Sirius started but a sharp look from Remus finally shut him up.  
  
"Of course we can..but Harry, know that if you need to talk--" Arabella started.

"I know, I can always come to any of you, don't worry." he said putting forth a smile that even he somewhat believed true. 

"Now about living arrangements." Albus started but was cut off by nearly everybody in the room speaking at once.   
  
"I will not have him back there."  
  
"He can stay with me." followed immediately by "You don't have a place, you live with me." 

"If you'll let me continue." he raised his voice slightly and settled the now three bickering friends and cast a small smile in Harry's direction. "I was going to say, it is no longer safe for him to return to his relative's and he shall be staying with Arabella for the rest of the summer, barring further complications of course." this was said with a hint of both humor and seriousness. 

Sirius grudgingly agreed only after being assured that he could visit from time to time, and Remus heartily agreed while Arabella just smiled warmly at Harry and nodded. 

  
"Then, Remus, Sirius if you'll accompany me, I have a task I must ask you two to perform for me." he said and stood up, smiling at Arabella.   
  
Remus smiled at Harry assuringly, while Sirius came down for as firm a hug as he could manage. "You ever need to talk you know where to find me.." he whispered, the  anger in his eyes betraying the smile on his face.  

"I know Sirius, and thank you." 

With that all three left through the fire leaving Harry and Arabella alone.   
  
"Well.." he started suddenly unsure of what to say.   
  
"You don't have to be talkative right now, child, don't worry.  Would you like something to drink or eat before I go and fix up the bedroom you'll be staying in?" she asked as she sat down next to him. 

  
"Well, this is going to seem weird, but..Lemon and honeysuckle tea would be nice." 

Her eyebrows raised. "So I see not everything about visiting my mother was a horrible experience was it now."  
  
"You're mother? Mrs. Figg?"   
  
"Yeah, Arcane Mercedes Figg, played the part of a muggle well.." she then trailed off and her mouth twitched slightly. "Too well if you ask me, took me nearly two days to clean this bloody place, and still I'm not done, honestly.." she stopped and laughed as if to some silent joke.    
  
"Mind my asking what's so amusing?" Harry asked. 

"My mum, never you mind Harry, I'll go start on that tea for you, but I want you to lay down,  please?" 

He smiled and complied suddenly feeling a warm comfort from this place he'd call home for the whole of 9 weeks. 

  
"Thank you very much." she said and hopped up quickly and started for the kitchen, returning only 10 minutes later with a steaming cup of tea.    
  
"Thanks." he said and took it from her and took a sip letting the warmth it bred spread through his body as he closed his eyes happily. 

  
"You should thank my mother, that's her own special blend-Lemon and Honeysuckle with a hint of a special ingredient.." Arabella smiled again and after confirming he didn't need anything else hurried upstairs leaving Harry alone with his tea, and thoughts.

------

It was a bit longer before Harry saw Arabella again, about two and a half hours if the clock on the wall was correct, by then the tea had been finished, the magazine on the table "_Witches Fashion Weekly" had been read through, twice, and Harry had wandered about the room (albeit painfully) 6 times at odd intervals.   
  
"Well, there, all finished, come on up Harry." the elder witch said as she ushered him up the stairwell and to the second room on the right. _

Upon looking in Harry stared, it was amazing.  A regular type bed was decorated with Gryffindor colors, Crimson Red and Gold lining, there was a desk next to the bed just under a large window that was currently opened, the deep blue curtains where nearly motionless save for the occasional flutter in the rather cool breeze as moonlight poured in illuminating the hard wood floors and the closet on  the other side of the room.  A shelf was opposite of the bed next to the entrance of the room that held various books, quills, parchments, and pictures, as well as a few medallions.  

"It was my sons room when he stayed here, moved out only recently, of both mine and my mothers homes,  graduated from Hogwarts a couple years ago, spoke rather avidly of you of course, you're flying skills and all." she said smiling.  "He was a proud Gryffindor, even if he wasn't a Prefect or Head Boy."  
  
"This room is great Arabella, I mean, it's absolutely amazing." Harry said as he walked in further and looked at her. 

"Well, I really didn't need to change too much, just get clean sheets and dust, Merlins beard, just when I thought I had finished dusting it seems another layer or two have settled in.  Anyways, I hope the room is to your liking, and you can call me Bell if you wish." she chuckled. "Nickname from way back."

Harry noticed his trunk and things in the corner next to the desk and he smiled. "Alright, thank you again Ar..Bell." 

  
"Well, you really should get to bed, I'm going to mix up a quick potion for you and I expect you to take it.  It's for the pain, it'll help you get to sleep." she said sternly. "And you can write to your friends later on, it's nearly midnight..I want you to rest up you hear? Because soon enough I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley to get your stuff." 

"Alright.." he replied and when she left slowly got ready for bed, his arm was swollen that was the first thing he noticed, he probably should tell Arabella, but she's already got enough to worry about, _besides it's not that bad..is it?_

Soon enough she returned with a goblet of indigo potion in her hands, and she set it handed it to him once he had settled into bed.  "Now, you'll be needing to take this for at least the next month or so if you want to move around, maybe more depending on how well all your, ahem, wounds heal." she said raising an eyebrow again as if lost in her own thoughts.   
  
"Yes ma'am." Harry replied and surveyed the potion, but swallowed the whole thing within three drinks and lay down again as a particular warm dulling feeling swept through the entirety of his body, as if a blanket was wrapped about him, dampening all the pain.  He fought to stay awake and realized that she must have slipped a drop or two of sleep potion into it, the last thing he saw was her shutting the door before the blissful darkness surrounded him and he slipped into sleep.

_Upon opening his eyes Harry realized he was no longer within the safe confines of Mrs. Figgs house, but in a dark forest, with a particularly dreary atmosphere.    
  
Taking in the scene of twisted roots, and freshly fallen leaves that crackled and crunched softly around him he noticed immediately that something was definitely wrong, a sense of foreboding was the first thing he felt as he swiftly surveyed where he was and caught sight of a shadow as it disappeared behind another tree.  But suddenly he heard something, a whisper, so soft and misleading that it could have easily been mistaken for a winds caress.  _

_Without warning the shadows shifted, as if by their own will and the whisper was heard again, a little louder, but farther away, he started towards it curiosity taking over any sense of judgment.   
  
After a while of walking, as he unconsciously studied the raggedness of his breath, he sighed and stopped to lean near a tree. _

_ But when his eyes curiously wandered to his support he all but threw himself backwards with a startled cry._

_ For there, shrouded in shadows and a murky glow, was the body of Cedric Diggory, eyes wide with inconceivable surprise, the look he wore at death.  _

_"No.." he whispered. "God no, not this, not now.." he stumbled backwards again closing his eyes and averted his gaze. _

_He could almost hear the accusing voice of the boys lost soul, charging him with the murder, and sentencing him to sufferance for his crime.    
  
"Please no, Cedric I'm-I'm sorry, I know I should have taken the cup.." he muttered, then felt an intense chill run through his body, engulfing him before he fell to the ground unable to move at all._

_Soon a figure, the same figure he thought he'd seen before appeared, this time closer, cloaked in darkness and a dagger in their hand.  He tried to back up, but he only found himself frozen to the spot, a hidden terror in his eyes as they drew closer.  For a moment he could have sworn he could the person whisper, "Murderer" but had no time to think because before he could react he saw the eyes of the shadow, intense ice blue and shimmering in the pale moonlight, no sign of hatred, no sign of peace.. and with that realization came the action of a swing with the dagger as they brought it down towards Harry._

_"Nooo!!!!"_

The sound reverberated off the walls as Harry shot up in bed, shivering violently as he wrapped his arms around himself struggling to control his breathing.

Silence reigned for a moment and he thought at first that nothing had changed, until Arabella suddenly burst through the door looking terribly distraught wand clutched tightly in her hand, until she saw Harry, who then hurriedly dropped his arms to his side.

"What happened? Harry, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing.." he said rather unconvincingly.   
  
"I don't believe that, and you know it. " she said as she went the side of his bed and sat down looking at him sadly, as the pre-dawn shadows played across his face adding, what had to be too many years to his adolescent face, but as he shifted they were gone.

"It was just a dream." _wasn't it? His scar didn't hurt in the least, not even a headache, the pain potion was still in effect as well.  "Just a dream." He repeated, mostly trying to assure himself.  
  
"Care to tell me about it?" Arabella asked softly.    
  
"Not particularly.."_

Getting a semi-defeated look she ventured one more question. "Does it, have to do with yesterday's events?"

This seemed to be a good way to avoid any further questioning so he nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact.    
  
And it seemed to be a good answer because she pulled him into a hug. "That's understandable dear, truly it is..Would you like a dreamless sleep potion?" she offered.   
  
"No..no that's alright Bell.  I'm pretty sure it won't happen again." 

Skepticism graced her features but she accepted his word and stood up and walked to the door, turning around she cast him another questioning gaze then left.   
  
Harry lay back down again, and fell into a timid sleep, not even realizing that for those few minutes his eyesight, just after waking, was crystal clear, without his glasses. 

-----

The next few weeks almost flew by, spending most of his time in bed (with his glasses on), or lounging on the couch downstairs and reading and counting the days till his 15th birthday, which would be coming in about 3 days, and thankfully it was a rare occurrence, the dreams, and his scar, which tended to tingle or throb slightly every so often kept to a minimum as well. 

Except for one vision type dream, which he forgot, it involved (if he really struggled to remember) a little girl..and a boy with light brown hair, and pain. Other than that, he just got a headache..so he put it to the back of his mind.

"So, Harry, you feeling up to a trip to Diagon Alley?" Arabella asked as she flounced into the room at 9:30 that Friday morning.   
  
"Yeah, I am actually, too bad we couldn't invite Ron and Hermione..I wonder where they've gotten to." he wondered aloud.   
  
"Don't worry, you sent a letter to Hermione a week ago right? well wasn't it you who told me she was going to visit that friend of hers? Victor Krum was it? Wouldn't it take a while to for Hedwig to get there, and certainly she'd need a rest." Arabella soothed, quelling the sudden concern rising from her young charge.

"That's true, I guess I should have thought of that sooner." and with that he stood up and looked around. "How are we getting there?" he asked.

"Floo Powder." came the simple reply, which was accompanied by a groan on Harry's part.  "Oh, come now Harry, it's the quickest way to get there. Besides we're already connected, so don't even try to talk your way out of it." she said as he opened his mouth to argue.

He glared at her mock evilly and sighed inwardly as she waved her wand at the empty fireplace, "Incendio." with that a fire sprang up and she pulled a little pouch off the top of the fireplace and offered it to Harry, who silently took some of the powder.. "Here, to the leaky cauldron Harry."

"Right then.." he threw the powder in and the flames flared to a emerald green and he stepped in, feeling the warmth surround him. "The Leaky Cauldron!" and immediately he began tumbling through the Floo system, various fireplaces passing by, and when it became too much for him he closed his eyes and then stopped himself by grabbing onto the sides of the Fireplace that he stumbled out of, and nearly fell, but succeeded in not.    
  
Coughing he brushed himself off as the chatter in the room died and he looked up, wipe some soot off his face, smiled a little the people in the room who then went back to talking as Arabella appeared with a pop next to him.

"Oh sure, you can apparate..." he muttered but she merely smiled and wiped some more soot off his shoulders and led him towards the back room with a smile and wave to Tom.

Tapping the brick three times, the doorway to Diagon Alley appeared and they stopped and looked around.   
  
"Wait, Bell.." Harry suddenly said in realization, he hadn't gotten his letter. 

"Don't worry, I have it here Harry. Got it a couple days ago, and then completely forgot about it.  Oh, you've been made a prefect by the way." she said absently as she read over the letter and list silently.

"Wait, what?" Harry said shocked. 

"Yeah, Prefect, congratulations." she said brightly as she looked at him then muttered something. "We'll be having to get you some new clothes, can't have you wearing that blasted stuff your relative's made you wear, and I believe some new robes, you grown much since last year?"  
  


"No, not really, maybe an inch or two." he replied sullenly.

"That'll change soon dear, trust me, soon as we get you fed up well enough, you'll grow." she reassured.

Another thing occured to Harry as she spoke softly mostly reading the letter., "Wait, how did YOU get my letter and not me."

"Well you received it last week, and for some reason you slept for a day and a half, I do believe it was the fact you helped me in the garden, exhausted yourself I dare say. But, well..oh I'll just out and say it." she said and got a little closer and whispered softly. "I'm the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year." though she conveniently left out another half of that.

After a moment of silence he grinned and then sighed again. "Tell Dumbledore I don't want to be a prefect, offer it to Ron, in fact I'd prefer if he gave it to Ron and not me." 

This made Arabella get a thoughtful look and she nodded. "Right, I'll definitely do that. Ok?"

"Sounds good."

"We'll get your books first alright? Follow me." with that they set off, talking about the coming school year, or anything in particular. 

--------

It took nearly four hours but they finally got everything, including new potions supplies for Professor Snape's class, as well as some extra's she was sure Harry would need.  New robes, and another package which she kept secret from him,  and new clothes, sweaters, trainers, jumpers..everything.  
  
"Really Bell, I should pay you back for all this." Harry said as he thankfully placed his stuff down on a table.    
  
"No, you shouldn't.  You're not the only one with a small fortune, besides you're under my care, you're my charge, if I wish to spoil you a little, who should you be to argue." she said matter-of-factly and smiled. 

This caused him to laugh a little, "True, guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth hm?"

  
And every time he tried to catch a peek at one of the books she had bought, which had an interesting binding, and was surely not on the list, she'd distract him. 

So, by the time they returned back to her house that day, Harry was exhausted once again and he let himself collapse onto the couch, and before Arabella could even get fully out of the fireplace he'd fallen into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

-------

His birthday had come and gone thankfully uneventful, no terrible nightmares, no waking up at midnight or so with the empty feeling he usually got.  He found out not too long after he'd woken up that day that the extra package was a new set of Dress Robes, particularly elegant; Pure white with Gold Trim and foreign designs that he couldn't make out.    
  
She'd given them to him as his old robes, had, yes shrunk since the last time he'd warn them, "plus," she added as he tried them on that very same day. "These were your fathers favorite colors." 

That had stopped him dead in his tracks, a strange feeling rushed to his chest, it wasn't painful, more like...melancholy.  _Another James Potter will be seen now at the next Ball.. he thought to himself as he put the robes in his trunk, ran a hand through his messy black hair and took his homework downstairs, and, as she'd offered over a rather lavish meal for the two of them (as well as cake) , studied over some of the subjects, such as potions, which he finally caught up in, and DADA, which he naturally exelled at, was just a basic run down of certain facts and theories. _

All in all, for a change, it was a pretty normal birthday.  Which was both good and bad, in Harry's opinion.

-----

August 2nd brought some excellent news.  "Fancy a trip to Hogsmeade today Harry?" Arabella had asked him as he groggily entered the kitchen that morning.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" he said then perked up again when he saw two letters sitting on the table next to breakfast, as well as a sleepy Hedwig. "Hedwig!" he exclaimed as he sat down, she hooted sleepily. "You can go sleep now, alright? Take a nice long nap.." he said soothingly as he ran a hand through her soft feathers. She hooted again, dipped her beak in his juice and took off.  

Arabella smiled at him over her cup of tea, "Well, you going to open them?" 

He took a bite of toast and then opened the first one, which had Hermione's neat writing. 

Dear Harry, 

     I'm terribly sorry about not getting back to you  sooner than right now, if you  get this after your birthday, Happy belated birthday! It looks like Hedwigs really tired, after all the trip must have been excruciatingly long for her, so I'll give you your present on the Hogwarts express alright?    
  
Have you heard from Snuffles or Ron yet? He didn't seem  very talkative in  his last reply I sent from Viktors place, by the way, again if you  get this after your birthday I'm probably back  home. We were only staying until July 30th.  It was simply divine here, if a  little cool.  I'll tell  you all about it when I next see you  alright?

  
I hope this letter finds you well  Harry, I really miss you a lot.    
  
Oh! You'll never guess what! I've been made a prefect!!!! Isn't that great? I was so shocked when I received it, my parents are so proud of me.  I hope you  had a  great birthday, if you can, tell  Ron  off for me for being such a  prat.   
  
Sending all my love,__

_      Hermione,_

Harry smiled at this, relieved that she was still alive and well. 

"I take it everything's ok with one of your friends?"   
  
"Yup, only problem is seems Ron's being a little prattish towards her.  Maybe this letter will explain why." he said and picked up his other friends letter.

Hey Harry,

Can you believe this? Hermione's basically spending the entire summer with _Vicky!_  it's positively the stupidest thing I've ever heard!  And of all the nerve, her accusing me of being jealous.  Where does she got off hm? I most certainly am not.    
  
Anyways mate, how are you holding up, your last letter sorta sounded a little off sorry it took me so long to reply by the way.  Kind of got a little hectic around here after a really interesting prank of Fred and Georges went off in its experimental stage, mum was furious!  Everything alright over there? Them muggles aren't giving you any grief are they? I hope not.    
  
Well I'd better be going, Mom wants me downstairs to help with supper.

  
Oy, and Happy birthday, I don't trust Pig with the present I got you so I'll give it to you on the train, alright?  
  
_Ron,___

PS: can you believe it? Fred and George got me new dress robes, and something else, I'll tell you about that later as well!  

He had to laugh aloud at this letter.  He just hoped they patched things up, it's one thing to be without one of your friends, but being thrown into the middle of an all out battle, was even worse.

"What's so funny?"   
  
"Ron and Hermione are arguing, according to Hermione, Ron's jealous of Viktor Krum, the guy she visited for most of the summer. But according to Ron, Hermione's being the prat just by associating with him, and I just want them to stop fighting before they see me, cause I'll be expected to take sides, and either way I'll lose." 

"Hmm..sounds like an interesting predicament you got yourself there kid, but it'll all work out, always does, trust me, I have experience in this area of expertise, after all, I had your parents, and godfather for friends as a teen, I'll be back, eat up we're heading to Hogsmeade in an hour and a half through floo, I've got Vi connected already.."  
  
She left him with an earful, and his thoughts jumbled. Her, Sirius and Remus were friends, she just told him she was friends with his parents, and he hadn't asked her about them yet..

_That's one thing I can do later then..he resolved as he ate a bit more toast and some of the bacon and eggs before going up and getting ready to go himself._

And within the hour they had both arrived at an unfamiliar house to Harry.    
  
"Vi? Vi, are you here?" Arabella called out as Harry regained his balance. 

  
"I'll be right down Bell!" a muffled voice called from the second floor of the house.  

"We should be off in a few minutes ok Harry?" no response. "Harry.." upon turning around she found him staring at a few pictures on the wall. 

  
"Who are they?" he questioned when she came up to his side.   
  
"Anne and Annette, Vi's kids.  They're twins and the most adorable girls you'll ever see." Arabella said lovingly and Harry took in the picture.  Two brunettes sitting on swings and talking silently between one another, only difference was the girl on the left bore short hair and a braver stature than the girl on the right who's hair tumbled down in thick ringlets framing her face, and she seemed more reserved.

"They look just about 11...are they going to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked in curiosity.  It'd be interesting to see these two in person.

"Yes, they are.." another voice announced from the doorway and both Arabella and Harry looked over to see Vi's (short for Vienna, pronounced Vee) smiling face.  "They got their letters a couple of weeks ago and were terribly excited."

"That's wonderful Vi!! Oh, you and Andrew must be so proud. " Arabella added exuberantly.

"Yeah, congratulations." Harry said with a smile.

Vienna examined him closely but never once (to Harry's relief) did her eyes flicker to his forehead. "So Harry, 5th year at Hogwarts this year hm? How the time fly's.." she said smiling fondly as she wandered into the room and gave Arabella a hug. 

Suddenly Arabella looked around. "Where are the girls by the way, I wanted to introduce Harry before we set off."  
  
"They're at a friends house just down the way Bell, sorry."

"Oh, well then some other time I suppose.  Well come along Harry, don't have very long--" without warning something blew into the window and pelted Arabella in the back of the head. "What?" she asked and caught it. Turned out to be an owl not that different from Rons owl Pig.  "Oh dear.." she murmured and took the piece of parchment off the owls leg and it zoomed out of her hand, ricocheted off Harry's head and then burst out the window again. 

"Bugger, that hurt.." Harry mumbled and watched as Arabella suddenly went pale and her hands began to shake as the sheaf dropped to the floor. "Bell?" he asked and took a step forward.

"Bella, what's the matter hun?" Vi asked and approached her friend, then picked up the parchment when she received no answers, and gasped and dropped it again as if she'd been burnt. "Oh my god..Arabella!" she exclaimed and pulled her into a tight hug as the other woman's legs went weak. 

"What's going on, what happened?" Harry pressed then grabbed the parchment and read, paling as he did. 

Arabella,

I'm terribly sorry to inform you of this in such an impersonal way but Greggory is dead...the village in which he was in was attacked,  he was protecting a little girl from a death eater...it was a quick death however, please come  to Hogwarts immediately...we must speak.

Albus

He was speechless as he looked up from the note to see the woman whom he considered a friend pulling from the hug and gain control of herself, though she had shed no tears, and then the thought of the dream struck him.

"Bell.."  
  
"I need to go Harry, but you'll have to come with me I believe, I can't send you back to my mothers place." he remained silent and nodded, just wishing that there was something more he could do to help her. 

"No Bella he won't come with you.  He'll be staying here with me, he's 15 and can take care of himself, besides you know I'm an auror I can take care of him for you.  Headmaster Dumbledore obviously wishes to talk to you, and it's private.  Harry doesn't need to be there, and he certainly doesn't need to be left at that terribly large school wandering about bored out of his mind, do you dear?" Vienna interrupted and moved behind Harry putting her hands on his shoulders.

"No I don't actually, I mean, I wouldn't want to be a bother to you Bell." he said softly and she just tilted her head.

"You wouldn't be a bother to me Harry, but Vi's got a point..you're a teenager.  Besides this'll be the last time I could get you to Hogsmeade, would you mind staying here while I go? And Vi, are you sure you wouldn't mind taking him with you and the girls today? Since I'm assuming you plan on going."  
  
"Don't you worry one bit Arabella Figg, you just go talk to Dumbledore, Harry will be fine and it'll all be well.  When do you plan to be back, or should we just have him here for the night." was the only thing Vienna said.   
  
"I don't know, if it's going to be past 9 or 10 tonight I'll just say have him stay here for the time being.  I don't know what he wants to talk to me about, unless there's something more about..Greggory that I need to know.  I think I know what it's about though." she stopped and again tried to keep herself from crying. 

"Then go! And I want to hear about it, if you can tell me that is.  And..you have to promise me." she said looking to Harry for a second. "That you'll allow yourself time to grieve..don't put up that brave front you hear?" she chided her friend gently then hugged her.    
  
"I know Vi, I know.  Harry, you take care all right? I know this is going to sound like I'm speaking to a child but I want you to listen to everything she says all right? Don't wander, and try not to get into any trouble and I'm sorry for just dropping you like this.." she said casting a small apologetic smile towards him.

"Would you just go? Trust me, you aren't just 'dropping me' go! This is way more important." he said and she smiled gratefully at the two of them then disappeared with a pop. 

Vienna then turned to Harry and smiled softly but obviously her mind was elsewhere. "I'll go call the girls give them instructions and all, we can head out early, make yourself comfortable..and there's some butterbeer in the kitchen if you'd like some." she said and then turned around with a wave. 

"Ok, and Vi..thanks."   
  
"Thinking nothing of it child.." she said and left him alone, and to his thoughts as he read the note over again, and once more just to be sure.  Arabella's son, the one she was obviously so proud of, dead.. all because of Voldemort and his death eaters.  At this his insides turned for some reason, but he pushed any bad thoughts out of his mind.  _For a later time.._

---------

Not too much later the two of them set out for the Three Broomsticks, talking about various things. 

"Now, I guess I should tell you about the girls.  Anne's very straight forward and confrontational, while Annette's kinda shy she's the same as I was as a child.  They're both so good though.  So if it happens that Anne wants to do one thing and Annette another, I do believe I can trust you to stay with either one. "  
  
"Yes you can." he said just before they entered the familiar building. 

"Mom!!" both heard from a booth near the back of the room as two girls came flying forward to throw themselves into their mother in a tight hug.   
  
Laughingly Vienna smiled and returned the hugs. "Hey girls; how are you doing hm? Have fun over at Carries house?" and with their nods stood up. "Good, now I want to introduce somebody, I told you we'd be having company today. Anne, Annette, this is Harry Potter. Harry, these are my girls." she said hugging them to her side. 

Both girls eyes lit up at the sight of him, but both remained silent till the short haired one (Anne) came up and shoved her hand out. "I'm Anne Bennings, nice to meet you Harry." 

He smiled at this and took her hand shaking it. "Nice to meet you as well Anne, and you too Annette." he added to the girl who sort of smiled shly at him and waved. 

"Well alright girls, what do we want to do?"

At this an interesting argument burst out.   
  
"I want to go to that new book store near zonko's!"  
"I wanna stay here!"

"No! we're not staying here we've been here for an hour already."  
"Well I'm not going into that stupid book store!"  
"Well I'm not staying here!"  
  


"Girls girls!" Vi said as she cast Harry a long suffering grin and separated them. "How about this, Anne I'll go with you to the book store, Harry you stay here with Annette." she grinned at him and he nodded.   
  
"Sounds fine with me."   
"Yeah I'd like that." Annette finally spoke up and looked to Harry with a smile. 

"Ok then, it's settled, how about this you two if you get bored of this place just head on over to the book store, or look around, but be careful." she said looking more at Harry than her daughter.

"We will don't worry." and with that reassurance Vi and Anne took off. 

"So, what would you like Annette?"   
  
"A Butterbeer please." 

He chuckled. "Something tells me that's a favorite of yours hm?"  

She nodded vigorously. "Well then, two butterbeers coming right up, head on back to the booth you and your sister had and I'll be right over alright?"

"Kay!" and with that they parted ways and he went over to the bar and stood by a stool waiting for Rosmerta to come over, and when she did she smiled brightly. 

  
"Well goodday to you Harry dear, what can I get you?" 

  
"Two butterbeers please." 

"Comin' right up." 

With that she went over to the otherside of the bar and that's when Harry noticed somebody next to him suddenly.  They didn't make any motion of noticing him, but he got a curious look.  Concealed in a deep red cloak the person looked to be about his age, but before he could do anything else two mugs were put infront of him. "Great, thanks." and he handed her some money and just before he could grab the mugs...

"Here, let me get that for you Potter." a cold voice said from next to him and he swiveled around to meet the gaze of two very cruel blue eyes.   
  
"Malfoy.." he said and for some reason, just the sight of his rival made his blood boil, though when he saw another man walk into the bar with long blonde hair he remembered why and his eyes widened slightly.

"So Potter, where's Weasel and your mudblood girlfriend, they get lost or are you actually here on your own." 

"Shove off Malfoy." he said and went to grab the mugs but stopped. "What's wrong, not going to fight, is that it Potter? Without your sidekick and girlfriend you're weak hm?  Little poster child, plays the hero but is really deep down no more than a weak little incompetant know-nothing with idiots for friends.  You disgust me Potter." Draco said scathingly and something in his words hit Harry, or atleast started too.  He could feel something in the pit of his stomache, something like anger.  

"Oh and what's this?" Draco's eyes slid beside Harry to find a brunette 11 year old standing next to him. "Robbing the cradle now? What she can't be more than 10 or 11,  what are you going to tell Granger? You dumped her for a baby, that should make a good story.." he said and started towards Annette but Harry put his arm out emerald eyes narrowing dangerously, a familiar fire burning in his gaze. 

At this the person in the cloak pulled Annette back behind them shielding her from the Draco's sight.

"Lay one hand on her Malfoy and I swear you won't live to regret it. " Harry said icily and felt a shift in the air suddenly. 

  
"What kind of an empty threat is that Potter?" Draco said with a harsh laugh as Lucius smiled cruely, a glint in his eye that Harry didn't quite like.  

"Harry? what's going on?" Annette asked softly.   
  
"Nothing, would you just go back to the booth I'll take care of this." he said shortly never taking his eyes off Malfoy. 

"You know Potter.." Draco said taking a step closer and lowering his voice to a very deadly whisper. "What makes you think you can protect a little girl on. your. own. when you yourself need bodyguards.  You're a pathetic, weak little twit with no talent and only your fame to get you by in life.  And soon enough that'll fade, just as soon as the dark lord brings you to your death.  It's only a matter of time. " his eyes flashed maliciously, daring Harry to react, drawing him to reply.

_Give me release, witness me..give me peace..and I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up, when the rage in me subsides... a voice protruded his thoughts, lending to the pent up energy that Harry felt building with each and every taunt from Draco. _

_In this white wave, I am sinking,In this silence, In this white wave...In this silence...I believe.._

He could just feel it, growing ever stronger and begging for release..

His eyes shifted again to Lucius, then to Draco, and he could hear a vague humming accompanying the mysterious tune.. the taunting eyes, the whimpering from Annette, the muttering from the bar..everything seemed to dampen, and he could see a white light in his eyes instead of the room suddenly.  The white light and it was growing brighter, pulsing in his view, consuming him till on the outside where everybody else could see his eyes went out of focus and flashed. 

Then, in that instant, with that flash, the power that built up, set itself off like an invisible shockwave throughout the room and with the sound like that of a  cracking whip glass shattered everywhere like hundreds of explosions in the waves path and Draco himself was flung backwards with a cry as he knocked into his father and fell to the ground unconsious.

_In this white wave, you are silent, you are breathing in this white wave.. I am free.._

Those words suddenly faded and with that Harry, not noticing the total chaos around him from the blast, or the cloaked figure walk from the bar untouched tumbled backwards into oblvion.

--------

Booya!  
*grins broadly*  
  
Those lyrics were from Delerium with the song "Silence"..

So hows that? lol, I think this is a bad trend for Him, going down into darkness..lol. _  
  
  
  
_

  
  



	3. Confrontations, Meetings, and the dreade...

**Harry Potter and the Elemental Prophecy**

Confrontations, Meetings… and the dreaded dream..

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Mrs. Rowling (who's going to have another baby..) owns everything. Sure, I own some made-up characters, the _prophecy and a few things… but other than that?... nope. _**

**Authors Notes: **

*casts a very odd look towards her Beta reader* it's her fault that you guys aren't getting the right version of this story… *sighs heavily* in fact, this one's changed completely, as has chapter 4 when I get to it.   
  
  
I was all ready to post it, when she had to come bug me... lol, then my mind made me tell her... then boom. Suddenly the whole 3rd and 4th chapter plot has changed. 

So… instead of dark and dreary... it's now going to be… well something *curious look* I really don't know now. She threw me off my beat! Errr... *thoughtful look*   
  
Well we'll see what we can come up with. Maybe more into a meeting with Serena this time....

Yeah, that's it…

And Li, and we can talk to Arabella...

Ok, time for a little update, It's September 30th. 8:24 PM and I'm just now getting back to writing. Had to take a couple hours off to read Fahrenheit 451..(literally folks… A few hours... oh, nm. Good book. Very good book. I really suggest you read it if you haven't yet. )   
  
Lesse, ok. I've finally gotten my edge back to write, after being thrown off my beat by a certain person *casts a glance at somebody with a smirk*. So now, basically… there's still angst in here, and I'm hoping a new twist on an old dream.   
  
**_Honestly, don't people think to use anything other than just Cedric dying in the dream? Lol. Oh… anyways, on with the story!_**

PS: Big spoilers for Book 4 for the poor soul who hasn't read book 4 yet.   
  
*looks at it next to her*   
  
All text for a certain part in this story is Copyright to JK Rowling (mother to be)

Ok, one last thing… I thank Celeste (whom I'm part of a beta team for…) for bringing up the Ministry's involvement in Harry's little "Energy Burst". Thank you soo much for pointing that out! I'll deal with it later… like next chapter. I'm rushing chapter 3 so I can get to Chapter 4... lol.   
  
I think 12 pages (by my computer) is enough for a chapter, ridiculously short, yes… but good, *nods*

---------

_It was the strangest feeling he'd ever had in his life. This feeling of empty bliss, yet he was aware of his surroundings, and he knew on the outside he wasn't quite… there.   
  
Not of course, that this was a bad thing, though it probably couldn't be good either, just floating in space, or wherever he was at the time. _

_"Where am I?" he decided to ask after the silence got to him.  
  
"You're in your mind, don't worry you're not dead, but... you do look it. I mean you're not exactly breathing." somebody said to him and, if he had the ability, he would have fallen over. _

_"Dead? Wha-wait, how can I be dead if I'm here talking to you… I'm not in like some limbo am I?"   
  
Soft laughter. "No, you aren't dead, you have much to live for Phoenix child… much to live for, and so much to do." the voice paused as if in thought. "No, just giving your body time to rejuvenate after what it's been put through just now, you'll start _

_breathing soon, but you still won't awaken, not for some time." _

_"How long's 'some time'?" Harry asked cautiously.   
  
"A day or two, now do not worry child. Just rest your mind and regain your strength…" _

_"But wait, who are you?" he asked trying to get her to stay. _

_"That, is for another time…" _

_With that she was gone... and within a few seconds he felt his eyes drooping. Strength was leaving him, but something else was entering..._

Harry shot up with a shuddering gasp and looked around wildly, surprising everybody in the room.   
  
"Good heavens Harry! You're alive!" a familiar voice cried and soon he was engulfed in a crushing hug. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you too." 

"Arabella, I think it's best we give young Harry here some room to breathe." another voice said and as Arabella loosened her grip and sat next to him protectively almost afraid that he'd disappear, Harry turned and saw Albus Dumbledore once again smiling at him benignly.

"Sir, what… what happened?" he asked looking between him and Arabella then noticing Vienna, Anne and Annette in the room as well, _must still be at the Bennings' house he surmised, and upon taking in the room more, was proved correct._

"We were wondering if you could tell us that yourself Harry. From what young Annette here says-well-Ms. Bennings, would you care to share the story?" Dumbledore asked turning to the brunette who had been staring at Harry as if he were a ghost. 

She nodded and then stepped forward in front of her mother and looked about as she spoke. "I… well, when you didn't come back to the booth Harry, I got curious and came over and saw you talking to another boy your age. Draco Malfoy you called him? 

I knew you mustn't be too keen about him being there because…" she stopped trying to figure out how to say it. "I could just about feel the anger coming from you, which was creepy." 

At this point Harry remembered more. "That's when he started to go towards you. I stopped him and threatened him, but he wasn't exactly phased by this because he just got an evil glint in his eyes. He started to say something, but… I can't quite remember…" that was a blatant lie, but he wasn't going to tell them about what was said about Voldemort.

"And that's when things got weird, I don't know what happened from the outside, but… it was like… everything sort of dampened out, I heard you start to scream Annette, and then this white light sort of covered me… and it just burst. That's the only way I can say it. All the energy and anger I had exploded. And then I woke up here." _Not to mention the song, the cloaked person, and the funky dream... he added and looked up to the headmaster.._

Dumbledore had fallen silent, eyes searching Harry's for an answer which he wasn't sure he could give. "Sir?"

"Annette, what happened afterwards." he said cutting Harry off meaningfully.

"There was this really weird 'crack' sound and then everything went off. There were lots of explosions as anything glass was destroyed! It was, actually wicked to a point..." 

"Wicked? You were injured young lady, that is NOT wicked." Vi interrupted glaring at her daughter sharply. 

"I'm not saying it was 'cool' that anybody got injured, 'cept when Malfoy was thrown 

backwards and knocked out. After that his father, at least I think it was his father, sort of seemed to look really worried, woke his son up and dragged him out of the bar talking furiously with him. That's when things went back to normal, as soon as they left. Everything just seemed to calm down, you know?"   
  
  
"Breathe Annette..." Arabella said and the younger girl blushed.

Harry was looking at her, then back to Dumbledore who stood up suddenly. "Sir?" he tried again.  
  
And again he was motioned into silence by the elder wizard who looked at Arabella and she stood up, with one more look to Harry and walked over to him, and they talked amongst one another silently.

This was starting to get annoying.   
  
"Harry, I do believe you should come to Hogwarts for the rest of the holidays." 

Dumbledore finally said and Harry nearly dropped out of his seat when rushing to get up.   
  
"_What?! You're kidding right? Tell me you're kidding!" he asked and received a negative reply. "But, nothings happened, I mean. I haven't been attacked--I was the one to attack, but that was by accident, you can't..." he stopped realizing how hopeless that was. _

"We realize," Arabella paused and looked at Vienna who nodded and ushered her daughters out of the room, "that there hasn't been anything by way of any attack on you from Voldemort. But Harry, Mr. Malfoy and his father, they were there for a reason, now maybe they were trying to force you to do that. Maybe they know something we don't. It's just safer at Hogwarts for you… you have to understand that." she said gently. 

"Also Harry, and I will not lie to you. There has been more Death Eater activity within the last few weeks than any of us may ever know about." 

At this, Harry paused and suddenly got a nervous look on his face. "Umm, about that…" he wasn't too sure if this was the best time to bring it up.   
  
"Yes Harry?"   
  
"Bell.,. there's something I probably should have told you some time back, a few days before my birthday-" he stopped when Dumbledore looked at him sharply but continued anyways. "A few days before, I had a dream, but I can't remember too much about it. It was, it was.., I'm so sorry I didn't say anything. I saw a Death Eater attack I think. I don't remember where, or when, nothing, just that I saw a village get attacked." he took a breath and continued. "A boy, not too old, Light brown hair, kinda pale, he was… was guarding a little girl with pigtails from an attack that night. He died by Avada Kedavra…" he closed his eyes.   
  
Arabella was just staring at him blankly. "Harry…" she started but was silenced by Dumbledore who went over to Harry who had sat down eyes on the floor.   
  
"Harry, why didn't you say anything about this earlier?" he asked.   
  
"I-I don't know, I really didn't remember until the when Bell got that note from you yesterday… I mean, whenever it was…"   
  
"Three days ago." Arabella added in an emotionless voice as she sunk into a chair behind her. "I got the note three days ago, you've been out for three days Harry, somewhere in your mind you knew, yet you didn't tell…" 

_Can't believe how stupid that was Potter, way to go, now she's mad. Maybe that's why I'm going to Hogwarts instead of back to Privet Drive... probably be better back with my family… he stopped that thought in its tracks with a sharp shake of his head then stood up suddenly and started out of the room. _

"Sorry I didn't tell somebody when it happened, I'm sorry I hurt you Arabella, I never meant to. Take me to Hogwarts, or back to the Dursley's, doesn't matter to me." with that he stormed out of the house, shocking the three people in the kitchen by the slam of the door who had been talking amongst themselves. 

"Back to the… Harry! Wait!" Arabella cried and she got up and ran out after him. 

-------

It'd taken them four and a half hours to find the raven haired teenager, and in the end it was Annette who had found him by accident when she went out into the backyard and heard him talking to himself. Took her a few moments to realize he was up in the tree that was back there and she talked him down and finally got him inside where he was pulled into a fierce hug by a profusely apologizing Arabella. Within another few hours it was time for them to head back to Hogwarts, by way of carriage.   
  
"Bye Harry, Bye Arabella... take care you hear? You're always welcomed to this household." Vienna said as she gave both a hug and kissed Harry on the forehead who cast her a lopsided grin. 

"Bye Harry!"   
  
"See you Harry."

The twins called in succession and waved.   
  
"I'll see you two in a few weeks, you're going to love it! I promise." and with that, and a bid of goodbye between Dumbledore and Vienna and they were off for a rather silent journey to Hogwarts.   
  
(was it just me, or did that seem a touch rushed?)

-------   
  
It had taken almost all of that day to get to Hogwarts by carriage, and Harry had almost succeeded in falling asleep, but Arabella and Dumbledore were sure to keep him awake.

When they arrived, after setting Hedwig loose to go to the Owlry, they set off towards Dumbledore's office, well two of them anyways.

"Harry, I'd like to speak to Albus alone… you're trunk and things are up in the 5th year dorms if you'd like to head out...password should be the same till the day before school.. go ahead and go up, we'll see you at dinner alright?" Arabella said as she cast a meaningful glance at the headmaster who remained still.

"Right then, I guess I'll just go get reacquainted with the castle." Harry said with a touch of amusement in his voice and he set off in the opposite direction that the two adults were going.

"Figures… would be nice if Ron and Hermione were here..." he trailed off in thought, he really should go up and write back to them. 

But as he turned the corner down another hallway he collided with somebody and stumbled backwards. "Oh, excuse--" he stopped, eyes wide when he noticed exactly who it was he'd run into. "P-P-Professor Snape.." 

"P-p-Potter…" the older man mimicked with a cold smile. "What are you doing here?" the older asked.

_Mocking doesn't become you Snape… and why should I tell you? You wouldn't even tell ME what YOU were doing at my house..."Arabella and Professor Dumbledore brought me up here for the rest of the summer..."_

The potions master quirked an eyebrow at this information but remained passive. "I see… probably a smart move… wouldn't want the 'Boy-Who-Lived' getting caught would we…" he sneered and found the younger boy, to his amusement, fighting not to 

give a reaction. 

For a second Harry wished that he could have knocked Snape out, but then something else came to his head and he asked, a lot braver than he probably should have been at the moment, "You didn't answer me the last time we talked.. I want to know, right now, what you were doing in Privet Drive, visiting MY relatives, and I know it wasn't just to drop by for tea… for some reason it doesn't fit your persona, what were you doing, checking up on me or something?.." 

Severus stared at him after that little outburst. _Atleast you haven't lost your smart mouth... that's a good sign… he heard and fought back shock. "No, I don't suppose it does fit my 'persona' as you so kindly put it." he said softly. "And, while unfortunately it may boost that little egotistical view you have of yourself as a golden child, yes I was 'checking up' on you. Not by my choice, the headmaster was merely curious as to a few interesting mails he'd been getting from your sidekicks." _

With satisfaction he watched a horribly insulted look crossed the boys face but disappeared instantaneously. "Now if you're through with this needless bantering Potter, I have things to be done that are, by far, more important than this little chat session."

Harry looked at him darkly and shook his head, "Fine, go do whatever is you need to do… SIR, don't let me bother you..." with that, and a sudden rush of rebellion, he pushed past the older man roughly and continued down the corridor. 

_Don't let that little attitude of yours be your downfall Potter...drifted after him but he _

ignored it, the blood still pounding in his ears as he turned the corner and collided, rather forcefully with somebody else and they both fell over backwards.   
  
"Ow!"   
  
"Hey!" they both cried at once.

Shaking his head Harry looked up, and met Icy blue eyes that were staring at him intently. Finally he realized that those eyes belonged to that of a girl, a very pale girl, who looked rather perturbed, and who had a red cloak. "It's you!" he cried in shock.

"Yeah, it's me, who else would it be?" she asked her high alto voice peppered with unhidden sarcasm.

"Who are you exactly?" he asked curiously.   
  
She rolled her eyes as she helped herself up then waited for him to stand up before raising an eyebrow. "My name's Serena. Serena McKay." 

_Serena... never heard that name before… "My names Harry, Harry Potter." he added and she smirked. "Well Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you, but I should be going now." she said and brushed past him, but something compelled him to reach out and grab her wrist and stop her. "Wait!"   
  
"What?" she asked and pulled her arm away from him. _

"What were doing at the Three Broomsticks that day?" was the first thing out of his mouth, _well aren't we a curious cat today... he thought sarcastically to himself as he shook his head. _

_Curiousity killed the cat you know a voice said in his head and he looked up at her with wide eyes. "W-was that you, talking to me inside my head?" he asked blankly and she sighed heavily. _

"Well, yeah, either that or your mental. But, all assumptions aside, yes I'm a telepath as well." she stopped at his confused _expression as if something hit her suddenly. 

"You don't know!" she said smacking her hand to her forehead in disbelief. "But you're so… I thought… oh well this is different." she said mostly to herself. 

"And I'm mental?" he quizzed and she shot him a glare which quieted him down.   
  
"Walk with me Potter," she about ordered and they started walking down the hallway towards Gryffindor tower. "So, how long have you been telepathic do you think?" 

"Telepathic, what?"   
  
"How long have you been hearing voices in your head." she asked dryly as they took to the steps.   
  
"Well, I'm going to guess that the giant basilik back in 2nd year doesn't count, so... since a bit before my 15th birthday this year." he replied thoughtfully not catching her curiously raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I believe, I'm not too sure, I remember insulting my uncle in my head, but then him getting mad, so I can only assume that he heard it, why do you ask?"

She shook her head. "No reason, just curious that's all. So Gryffindor, what brings you to Hogwarts early?" she said as they stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady.   
  
"What? Um, Arabella and Professor Dumbledore said it'd be best for me here..." Harry said slowly, the blinked. "Wait, why are _you here?"   
  
"Me? You could say I'm here on similar terms…"   
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"Dumbledore brought me here." _

"To protect you?"   
  
"You could say that, Veela." with that she blew past Harry and into the portrait hole, leaving him standing in confusion. "Right…" and with that he too climbed into the portrait and shut it behind him, though upon entering the common room, there was no sight of his new acquaintance.  
  
"Serena?"   
  
Silence.

"I was not imagining things, I wasn't...."

_Keep telling yourself that Gryffindor…_

_Stop talking to me! I mean, in my head._

_You didn't have to reply you know Harry..._

This only managed to annoy him further… _Oh… shut up. _

More silence. "I'm not going to like this year, I can tell already..."

(As if you couldn't tell the author got bored half way through this and kinda… slacked… lol… it'll get better soon… )  
  


----------------

That night (as well as many to follow) Harry skipped dinner, for more reasons that one.

Being back in Hogwarts should have been reassuring... but it wasn't, in fact it was worse. Now completely alone he could feel, something in the air--fear, anger… and he didn't like it. Not only was he no longer hungry but suddenly, for the first time since the summer holiday's began, a rush of guilt over came him.

Sitting in the common room, shrouded by night, and the ominous shadows that only a slowly crackling fire could stealthily place, Harry could swear he heard a low moan… or was that chanting?   
  
Suddenly the hypnotic tune and flickering light of the flames lulled Harry into a very unsettling sleep.  
  
(Lol, anybody out there got book 4 around? Chapter 32 is going to sound familiar right about now...I'm basically just typing it up, SORT OF... very loosely, but from Harry's dream POV)

_Like every other dream, it started the same..._

_The odd high-pitched voice uttering the sentence of a boy, who did not deserve this fate.   
  
"Kill the spare…"   
  
And like always Harry would close his eyes, then open them and see his opp--Cedric, lying spread-eagle on the ground. An eternal second gave Harry enough time this time around to gaze into the dead gray eyes... and wonder. 'What were your last thoughts...'_

_Here was something he thought he'd forgotten, sure he'd remember seeing his almost friend dead in front of him. An innocent dead, just to get to Harry. Certainly not the first, and definitely not the last. He watched himself get dragged to the all-too-familiar headstone and slammed against it. _

_He also watched as the cloaked man (now he knew, Pettigrew...) and tied him to the headstone, he remembered struggling, and being hit rather hard.   
  
His eyes slowly wandered to the foot of the grave where the bundle lay, he already dreaded… how he wished that the spell hadn't worked.   
  
The high voice pierced the silence again. "Hurry!"_

_And that's when he wished the dream would end. Right there, before the spell.   
  
Again, when he saw what Wormtail pulled the robes open both he and his past self let out a startled yell, and both went unheard, for various reasons. This time he got a better look (though, better... it was not...) A very deformed shape of a human child was revealed. Hairless and scaly-like… and dark reddish black. Its body, arms and legs so thin, and its face. He was sure no child alive had ever claimed a face like that--flat and snakelike, with the gleaming red-eyes that would soon be filled with so much venom it was terrifying. _

_Watching in frightened awe, Wormtail lowered the… creature into the cauldron.   
  
He looked to himself tied to the headstone cringing in pain and knew the thoughts. _

_'Please let it drown...' how he wished it had. _

**Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son! **

_'Wake up!' he urged himself, 'wake up from this nightmare, you don't want to watch this! Not again!'_

_He watched as Wormtail whimpered and pulled out a long thin danger from his cloak as his voice was now a petrified sob. 'God… no...'_

**Flesh -- of the servant -- w-willingly given -- you will -- revive -- your master**

_For the second time he clinched his eyes tightly shut as Wormtail brought the the dagger upward, and it seemed that the agonizing screaming echoed repeatedly _

_through his head.   
  
Opening his eyes again he watched as the pain-ridden man stumbled in front of his dream self and chanted softly…_

**B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe.**

_He watched himself in terrified curiosity as Wormtail made the cut in the crook of his right arm, he brought his own arm up, and studied it, the scar was still there. _

_Yet another reminder of all that happened that night._

_As soon as his blood had been poured into the already sparking cauldron there was an explosion of white which sent his vision into momentary nothingness. But yet, for a bated moment nothing happened. _

_Suddenly the sparks that had been emanating from the cauldron stopped. And a surge of white steam billowed from the cauldron instead, while causing everything behind the smoke to disappear, this time he could catch sight of Wormtail who seemed to look even more revolted as he too watched the cauldron. _

_The same icy surge of terror filled Harry's chest when he saw the dark, tall and thin man rising from the cauldron. _

**"Robe me…" _the cold voice ordered, and this time he could see nearly clearly, as _**

_Wormtail scrambled to the black robes and got to his feet, reached up and pulled them with his one hand over his masters head.   
  
  
The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at his past self intently... and he watched as he stared back into the face that had haunted his night-mares for three years.   
  
(Boy, this is pathetic, I'm now quoting from the book nearly… lol)_

_Harry (real Harry) felt himself being pulled back from the dream... the dream of the _

_time. From which Lord Voldemort had once again... Risen._

_(Anybody else find that completely pointless? This is what happens when the author gets bored, tired, and extremely desperate for some chapter material. Don't you love these occasional little notes I leave for you? It's my bored ramble… it's 4th hour study hall…*smirks*, this should prove just how---odd I am…)_

Harry just about vaulted out of the sofa, but apparently made it no further than a sudden drop to his knees as he looked around wildly. 

His scar was burning slightly and he groaned as he stayed on the floor eyes shut tight and stomach churning. But it wasn't the dreams lingering effects causing this. It was something else that would stay with him for years to come. A seething hatred of Voldemort. Not for the pain he'd inflicted on him, but for killing Cedric, for killing his parents… and the Death Eaters for torturing the Longbottoms and killing countless others. 

The Death Eaters, pain, torture, death... treachery. Voldemort.   
  
The name itself sent a new wave of pain through Harry's stomach every time he said or heard it. For a second he thought the fire in the fireplace had swelled once before dying out completely, but that could have been his imagination.   
  
Suddenly he caught a movement from the corner of his eye and swiftly got up swiveling on his feet to face the intruder, only once again be faced by intense concern filled eyes, belonging to Serena. 

"Harry I--"   
  
"Leave Me Alone" he snapped and, ignoring her hurt expression, stormed out of the common room.

To the remaining blonde it was as if momentarily a wave of anger followed the boy, only when she snapped out of her thoughts with the slamming of the portrait did she feel the temperature return to normal. "So that was you…" she murmured softly and sighed heavily to herself and stared at the place where he was for a second before turning and she, herself leaving.

-------

**More of the Extremely long and annoying Authors Notes:   
  
Guess what? That's a terrible ending. But I can go absolutely no where in this chapter.   
  
So I kinda wanted it ended. Not a cliffy, not… much. I didn't even get the meetings with Arabella and Li in that I wanted.   
  
But I will next chapter, AFTER school starts, that way things move along.   
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this out guys… I really apologize! If I wouldn't have been thrown off my course… well… things would have been worse… lol.   
  
So just bare with me. Unfortunately, I won't be able to get a chapter out every other day… lol no promises on every two days either. **

But I want you to know what to expect in chapter 3, if I can stick to it. 

A visit with Remus, Lilian, Bell (again), More into Serena *maybe… I prefer her to stay… er… shrouded…* as well as maybe an appearance by Sirius!   
  
Lesse, what else… the reason why the Ministry didn't make an appearance at the moment. (_Besides the fact that I just got the hint to it earlier today that is… I can always come up with something… lol...) And… Tada! We get school to start! Life will be good. Then the real fun starts, hexing, ugly stares, fights, Quidditch, notes, mysterious characters... Oh life will be good… _

Oh, sorry that was the story in general, unless you'd like a 30 page chapter? *blinks* 

Lol. Maybe this weekend I can get some real writing in… lol. I'll have to write a 30 

pager to make up for this short lil chapterlet... So that's about all…  
  
Oh!   
  
Review Reply time: (From now on they'll be on Bottom!) 

__

_Renoldo9: You know that's true… about the cliff hanger thing. Sorry this one took so long to get out… dunno how many times I'll be apologizing for not getting a fic out within a certain time frame lol. Not a cliffy this time around, in fact this was a stop over chapter… hope it was ok… I know it skipped a lot and was rushed… I hope THAT'S ok, understand… please? lol _

__

_Jamiekay: I'm--*chuckles* Prongsy eh? Hey Padfoot you hear that? Oh… So, yeah, this chapter was a lot shorter than I intended it to be, but if I wanted it out before the end of the week, this was how it was going to have to be. I'm also glad that I didn't make it a cliffy, dunno what you'd throw at me this time... And, hey… it's ok that you don't get too much time to write, I mean, you have a life… I don't--so I have a lot of time to write… and do other things. Of course, poetry seems to be seeping in, but enough babble lol. I just hope you can tolerate this chapter for now. ^_^ Just to prove that no my chapters aren't all obscenely long lol. *smirks at the picture* great… now I'm going to be laughing like an idiot all night. Thanks!... needed that…  
  
__Celeste: yah, well… I don't know why I killed her son. Aren't I mean though? And yeah, Draco will get it often (mostly cause it's fun, plus I got some new Hexes *grins evilly*) and so will a few others though. He's also going to be a semi-good guy later on in the story, if I get Voldy in here… I think I should, what I'm planning shouldn't interrupt too much. __If you wanna hear something odd, as soon as I said "I'm planning" I got this idea for a new way to tie both my idea's together… lol anyways, now that my hands are cramping up from typing. I better stop...^_^ Hope this was an ok chapter 3. Short, and not so sweet…_

Ok, people… I can make a short estimate as to when chapter 4 will be out. Before next Friday... Ok. Better? Depending on how much I get to write this weekend (tomorrow and Friday included in that…) I'd say, by Tuesday at earliest, by Friday at latest. Remember I start the next chapter before I post one… Plus I get it to my beta, though sometimes she points out my mistakes, I fix them… (fun… hehe...)

So that's about all.   
  
(actually if you must know, I've done all this babbling, to get this chapter near 12 pages long. I couldn't stand it so short!)   
  
Oh! And there's… well that'll come in chapter 4. When I have more time. I'm about to fall over dead asleep...   
  
Hope you… 3? Enjoyed the chapter *grins* This chapter is officially dedicated to you three, as well as my Beta, but you already knew that.   
  
KUDOS TO YOU ALL!   
  
(and a cookie a piece… mm mm..)   
  
  
Take Care!   
  
@};`----   
  
Ms. Prongs 


	4. This year just got a while lot more inte...

**Harry Potter and the Elemental Prophecy**

Suddenly this year just got a whole lot more interesting... 

**Disclaimer: **Hey! Guess what. I don't own a single thing; it all belongs to JK Rowling.   
  
In fact, if you recognize it, I probably don't own it. (Unless you know me personally and have heard some of the stuff I say... lol) Otherwise, FFX, JK Rowling, Sites/Books/Songs...They all own it. I'm just borrowing, because I need something to do without homework… lol. 

**Authors Notes: **_Run for the hills, I warn you now._

I am so terribly sorry guys!! Please, forgive me? Pwease?

It's taken me so long to get this out, I know it's probably a lot longer than my other chapters but still, please forgive me? I got kind of lazy, and for about two or three days I just didn't write, sure I'd try and come up with ideas but every time I sat down to write, I just…couldn't. 

But, Not too long ago, I'd say about two days…I finally sat down (in school no less) and wrote.   And then when I got home, I wrote some more.  Now I was originally going to have this whole funny little thing where Harry and Serena get into a huge fight but their arguments settle in at calling each other names, or insulting one another at odd intervals whenever they saw each other.  But that idea bombed and now you're about to see the result.  

So it's back to the original plan, SKIP the last few weeks of summer and skip to the night before.   
  
We'll have everything happen then… lol. And after of course, duh! (If you understood that… kudos to you lol) but I'm so desperate to have school start so the scene I want to happen can happen around, oh chapter 8 or 9… then BOOM it's all supernatural and suspense from there. Life will be good.   
  
A little note: I'm currently writing little scenes for future chapters… lol (well little scenes for me being two or three pages) so hey, cool... 

If anybody pays attention to specific details… (or should I say if anybody's reading this...) You'll catch some foreshadowing major in these first few chapters lol. 

Let's see, in this chapter? I don't know what you can expect.   
  
Besides a visit from Sirius...

The Marauders catch up on old times with two of their old friends, enemies collide, ally's return, and life's all and well at Hogwarts (For now...) 

But of course, nothing is perfect, especially when it concerns Harry.  
  
Now what's going on, what's with the obviously open hatred between the Slytherin Lizzy and Serena, it can't just be Gryffindor/Slytherin hostility, whoops...was there a problem in the past between these two? Or maybe we just caught them both on a bad week? 

Draco seems to be rather dour as well, however, without daddy dearest around...he seems to be--quite frankly, less hostile. But don't let that take away the fact that he still hates Harry royally, and hasn't forgiven him for the incident in the three broomsticks. 

Basically?   
  
Expect, memories to spark (old love?), sparks to fly, hexes abundant, and a whole lot of insults… 

Suddenly, this year just got a whole lot more interesting...

PS: This chapter is once again dedicated to Ms. Padfoot! My best friend, beta, and fellow prankster! (Who also takes credit for the two interesting spells you'll see around in the chapter.  ***cackles evilly***

------ 

Thankfully life passed quickly at Hogwarts for Harry, and rather uneventful, unless you count arguing with an Irish blonde with a wit so sharp it could cut through steel effortlessly, uneventful. 

That had been an odd occurrence; he'd confronted her once more about the telepathy, why she was one, and why he was one. She'd give dismissive answers however and change the subject. 

_"There are quite a few wizards who are telepathic, nothing new… now, about Potions…"   
  
"No, Harry, this is nothing that's going to mess up you're life… you're not some freak. Now come on, we need to work on our Transfiguration, I hear Professor McGonagall is going to be really strict this year..."_

She never really met his eyes when she spoke of these subjects, so he never truly believed her, but he couldn't call her a liar... 

However, without the strict surveillance of Arabella to keep him eating correctly Harry fell back into his old trend of skipping as many meals as possible without getting people to yell at him. 

Of course, every time he walked into the Great Hall after a few skipped meals he'd gain rather curious glances from the Professors. 

_Take a picture why don't you? I hear they last longer, _he'd mutter darkly to himself as he'd take his seat, join in on conversation for a moment or two, and shake off the feeling that he was being watched. 

Which he was, by a familiar black haired Potions master who kept his glances to a minimum. Making sure to make it look like he actually cared what Sinstra had to say. 

When the younger boy would leave there would be a few lingering glances, before everything fell back to normal, at least, partially normal.

----- 

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed as he walked into the Great Hall a few minutes before the other students would arrive, "Schools finally starting." 

"You're happy about this?" Serena asked as she sat down across from him at the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Definitely, granted--a few of the classes I could live without…" _Potions… Divination... _"But all in all it's a lot better than living with my aunt and uncle." 

This caused the blonde to raise her eyebrows as she looked up to the table where most of the staff was sitting. "Are there supposed to be that many seats? Just how many Professors do we have?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked and cast a glance up there and then did a double take. Not counting Arabella's empty chair there were four extra chairs, plus Hagrid's but he was bringing the first years around, at least, Harry supposed he was. 

"I don't know, d'you suppose perhaps there are a few visiting teachers or something?" he asked her and received a shrug. "Well, guess we'll find out sooner or later." he then paused when he heard the loud chatter of students from behind the doors. "Oh! That reminds me, you'll have to meet Ron and Hermione." 

"Who?"   
  
"My friends, they're really great." he said with a smile as the doors suddenly burst open and second through seventh year students streamed in.   
  
Harry jumped up when he heard. "Harry!!" "Harry, oi Harry!" and was engulfed in a nearly crushing hug by Hermione.   
  
"I missed you so much, when you wrote that you were back at Hogwarts I got worried, especially with--well you know, everything going on with You-Know-Who… you are all right aren't you?" she asked and let go. 

"Now that I can breathe, yeah I'm fine Hermione." he said with a lopsided smile and Ron pulled him into a quick hug as well before smirking and shaking his head. "Well, since you weren't on the train, I had to listen to her all the way here, talk about school and her homework... and Vicky." this earned him a sharp glare but he smiled anyways. 

Harry shook his head at his friends then turned to introduce them to Serena, but she had disappeared. He looked around for a moment in confusion, but saw only Fred and George talking to each other, both smiling equally evil as they glanced over at the Slytherin table gathering students as the time progressed. 

"Where did…" he started but shrugged as the three sat down and started comparing summers. 

However this ended quickly when a door opened at the side of the hall and a few teachers walked in and up to the head table. 

"Look Harry! It's Remus, what's he doing back here?" Ron asked him softly.   
  
"Maybe he's going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again." Hermione replied. 

"But Arabella's the…" Harry trailed of when she walked in behind a black haired woman and sat down looking rather worn. _What's happened to her? _He wondered and she raised her head, met eyes with him and smiled in a reassuring way. Which did very little for Harry besides make him worry more. 

Remus seemed to have the same idea because he too was casting glances as his brunette friend every so often, but stopped and waved a little to the trio. 

But, before he had the chance to even think about this, the doors to the Great Hall burst open once more and the first years streamed in. 

Two very familiar voices could be heard from the crowd. 

"Look! Look Anne, the ceiling! Isn't it beautiful? Just like Harry said it would be." He could hear Annette's voice ringing through the room. 

"Remember though, it's only enchanted like that. I read it in Hogwarts: A History… really interesting book you know?" The two passed by without noticing him, too caught up in their conversation and he had to stop himself from laughing at Anne's reply. _I wonder who that sounds like… _he mused to himself silently. 

"Tell her Harry, I'm right! Right? Harry, mate you there?" Ron's voice brought him back from his thoughts.   
  
"Hm? Oh, what?" he shook his head and gained an odd look from both Hermione and Ron. 

"Me and Hermione where having this-" "Hermione and _I…" _"Right, whatever, we were having this conversation about the OWL's this year Harry, she thinks right off the bat we should be studying…" he said casting a dark glance in her direction, "And I calmly told her no we don't." 

"You lie, Ronald Weasley!"   
  
"I DO NOT!"   
  
"You do! You said _why the devil should we be studying like mad overly critical, book worm gits who value not getting expelled over death." _she said with a deadly look in her eyes. 

"I said nothing of the sort, did I Harry." Ron defended himself, but had the grace to look slightly ashamed.   
  
"Leave me out of this one." the aforementioned boy said shaking his head as the two fell into another argument. 

After this Harry looked back up to the head table and watched a few more moments of hushed conversation between Remus and the new lady before everything settled down though three seats were still conspicuously empty. 

Finally however, Professor McGonagall brought the sorting hat out and set it on the chair and waited, as did everybody else. 

_Quite a time ago, in this very place_

_I was made for a specific task,_

_To welcome you to this place_

_The founders four gave me mind and voice_

_And with the ability came the power of choice_

_To place you in the house, that will fit your very self_

_My choice this day is to sort_

_Into a house of four; _

_To Hufflepuff could you go_

_The kind and helpful badger,_

_Some say Hufflepuff is for soft ones_

_But tell you now I will_

_Dear Helga was one not to cross_

_For if you did it was your loss_

_This blonde did have a wrath_

_But keep her in your mind you should_

_For with this house comes truth. _

_Perhaps Ravenclaw is more your style;_

_If you are deft and a worker, hard_

_Rowena was not one to reckon or guess_

_When it came to any test. _

_Or maybe sly Slytherin,_

_Could your fate lay in wait;_

_For Salazar himself, was never one to fiddle_

_When a goal he set, he did achieve, in any possible manner..._

_And of course there's true Gryffindor_

_The mighty and the brave_

_As Godric was so long ago, so quick to save the day_

_He wielded the sword some know, the strongest of the four..._

_But he was not all lore, dear Gryffindor was mysterious,   
  
More-so than even Slytherin, with a secret long untold. _

_But let not these lyrics, cloud your inner mind,_

_For even the Sorting Hat will tell, if given the proper time_

_So set me atop your head, and my decision I will make._

_And you soon know, the path your fate shall take._

There was a sudden burst of applause in the room, though a few of the professors seemed unnerved. 

"One of the better songs I would believe eh Harry?" Fred said from somewhere behind him and he nodded slightly as McGonagall brought up a piece of parchment, still eyeing the hat warily. "When I call your name-come up and place the hat on your head, and it shall sort you." 

Opening the list she looked down and began to say a name, but raised her eyebrows skyward, at the very first one on the list. And with a hint of amusement in her voice, and a glimpse towards Harry's way she spoke. "James… Prongser..." 

At this Harry nearly fell out of his seat, and when he looked up he saw a kid with, messy black hair, pale skin and an evil glint to his blue eyes, except without the glasses, he was hardly a match for the original bearer of the name. 

It took a few moments however, for the hat to make it's choice, but when it did, there were three people in the room (next to Harry) who were shocked to hear the decision (those who'd been acquainted with a certain Potter child in the past..).   
  
"_SLYTHERIN" _

At this Remus choked back a cough and struggled to retain a professional look, while gaining sideways glances from the other professors, and Arabella shook her head. Severus on the other hand, made a face not too common; a small twisted smile came to his face at the irony of that one moment. 

Everything moved on smoothly after that, and it seemed as if most of the students were going into Hufflepuff or Slytherin. 

Soon however... "Anne Bennings..." he looked up. "Ravenclaw!" and caught her smiling brightly as she moved to the table, he looked back up to the sorting hat. 

"Annette Bennings." There was silence as she slid the too big hat over her head. "Gryffindor!!"   
  
Like usual whenever they gained a new member there was wild applause for Annette as she took her seat next to another 1st year. She looked down the table and caught sight of Harry, and they both waved at once and smiled. 

"You know that first year, Harry?" Hermione asked when he turned back to them. 

"Yeah, that's Annette, I stayed with her family for a bit before--coming here." he said and she nodded slightly, a curious look on her face. 

After about 15 more students were sorted (four more in Gryffindor, two into Slytherin, the rest to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw) Dumbledore stood up and everybody quieted down right away. 

"Yes, yes… welcome back everyone. Now, I will start off with the usual round of welcoming notices. The Forbidden forest, has its name for a good reason, and it is that reason that I ask nobody--of any age, to go near it." he paused and gave the room time to quiet down before launching into a full speech. 

"The battle has once again begun, and you, like your parents did, will most unfortunately grow up in a time of great darkness, this I will not conceal. You will notice as well, a few seats empty where they should be full, this is from family's either pulling their students out, or other reasons unknown. I ask of you nothing more than keep your faith, and to those already lost, and those who will be lost, that we honor them and hold them in our hearts." this hit especially hard for the Hufflepuff's who went suddenly silent, as did Harry who suddenly felt quite a few eyes fall on him. 

"Now-" he said his eyes glittering slightly behind his snowy white beard. "Onto better news, I shall now introduce to you--well two of your three Defense Against the Dark Arts professors." this caused quite a bit of chatter to erupt within the room but quieted down again swiftly.   
  
"Right then, I'm sure you'll recognize one of our returning professors from a couple of years ago. Please welcome back Professor Remus Lupin as one of our ever revered… Defense teachers." he said and there was a loud eruption of applause as the younger man stood up and cast a wave to the students, nodding with a smile to Harry and the surrounding few. "As well as another student from Hogwarts… One Arabella Figg." she stood up and barely hid a wince of pain as she bowed slightly and sat down waving off a very concerned Remus. 

"Two of our Professors will be coming in later on in the year, or even the day, one of whom is a person we all should remember from the end of last year. Fluer Delacour, who will be one of our deputy professors to most of the staff this year, as well as helping out with other matters at hand, you should be seeing her around school this year." at this another wild bit of talk broke out, mostly from the boys of the school, one Ronald Weasley in particular. 

The Headmaster waited once more for it to quiet down before he continued. "Now Douglas Mauro will also be a deputy professor, though he will mostly be taking the place of Hagrid when he is unable to make classes this year, and we also have a Defense Trainer who will be showing up sometime within the next few months, he will also be helping when one or more of our other Professors is unable to attend class." he said his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. 

A sharp cough from beside him made him start and a few of the students laugh. "Oh! yes, one more introduction, we also have a Potions Mistress, for those unfortunate occasions Professor Snape is unable to teach class… Let me introduce before you all sit to eat--Lilian Deshandra.  
  
Then there was silence as a woman with porcelain skin and amazingly long, thick, almost jet black hair stood up and bowed, letting her blood red cloak fall around her. She stood straight again and it was then that Harry started to clap when nobody else did, soon followed Ron and Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindor table (as well as Remus and Arabella with smiles) and eventually it spread to nearly the rest of the other tables. 

She looked to Harry and met eyes, emerald to emerald… and he sat there stunned. She then blinked slowly breaking the contact and sat down, ignoring the sour look she received from a certain Potions master on her other side. 

"So! With that, I say… dig in!" and he clapped his hands as food appeared before everybody and they began to eat. 

------

  
  
After a while, and after everybody had their fill and were now talking amongst themselves, Dumbledore stood up again and the remnants of the food disappeared leaving sparkling dishes and cutlery and said in an amused manor. "Now that all of you have been--I would assume, sufficiently fed it is time for bed, as you all won't want to miss your first day of classes tomorrow." 

At this there was the usual amount of grumbling, though mostly from a few certain Gryffindor's, that didn't go unnoticed. "Now off you go, Prefects, take the first years to your respective common rooms, goodnight." and with that everybody was off. Well mostly everybody, Harry stayed back and looked around the Great Hall as it slowly emptied out-of both students and teachers. He finally spotted who he was looking for just near the doors. 

_Serena! _

She hesitated and then turned around, nearly colliding with another 5th year. _Yes? she replied in a resigned manner. _

_Where were you? Harry asked as he started towards her, still uncomfortable with this telepathy business. _

She looked at him with what he almost interpreted as a sad _expression and asked feebly, _What do you mean? _

_Why didn't you stay around to meet Ron and Hermione? Harry pressed and she sighed. _

He noticed she laughed nervously before speaking aloud as they started out the doors together. "I'm really sorry Harry, I must seem like such a sap for disappearing like that. But I... em…--well you wouldn't understand." she said shortly her attitude changing all together.   
  
"What do you mean I wouldn't understand? Why not?" 

"Not yet, I can't." he thought she was speaking to him, but it looked as if she was speaking to somebody else all together. "You wouldn't understand, let's just leave it at that alright?" she said softly to him and before he could get another word in edge wise she slid into a secret passage and disappeared. 

------- 

Making his way up to the boy's dorm Harry changed and went to lay down, but stopped when he noticed a package on his bed with a note attached. 

_This will come in handy soon, do not lose it. But feel free to look through it if you wish. _

There was no signature, and he had no idea whom it was from. 

Opening up the parcel he saw a rather large book. Looking rather old it was blood red with silver trimming. Sitting down silently, and making sure Ron and the others were already asleep he caught site of Golden Letters forming a title in a language he didn't understand. 

Ultimus Tutelae

Incatamenti, Incantare et omnia tu requirere te defendere tu ipse.  
  
It was in Latin, but besides all the curses he knew, there was nothing in Latin that he understood.. 

Opening the book up he found the English translation to the title, thankfully. 

Ultimate Protection

Spells, Charms and everything you need to defend yourself. 

"Who would have given this to me… and why would it come in handy..." He muttered to himself before flipping through a few pages quickly then setting it down and falling into a deep sleep.

-------

It wasn't until the next day did he realize that the passage lead to the Gryffindor Common Room. Mostly by accident, as coming down for breakfast he'd collided with Serena again, who cast him a dark glare before hurrying up the steps looking rather worn. 

He watched the stairs momentarily before being brought back to reality. "Oi Harry, you there?" 

"What? Sorry Ron." he said turning to his friend with a sheepish smile.   
  
"You waiting for somebody? Or can we head down to the Great Hall, I'm positively starved." 

Hermione made her way down the stairs, books in hand looking at the two boys sternly. "When aren't you starved Ron? Now come on, I want to get my schedule." 

"Why? Did you take up more classes again?" Ron asked sarcastically gaining a sharp glare. 

"No! For your information I have not." she said hotly and then turned to Harry. "Harry, Professor Lupin told me last night that he wanted to talk to you this morning about something, he said to meet him during breakfast up at the head table." 

This caught Harry off-guard. "What about?"   
  
"He didn't say, but he was smiling a little, so I think it was a good thing."   
  
"Good thing too, at least you're not in trouble eh?" Ron added with a grin and Harry chuckled.   
  
"Not yet anyways, it's only the first real day of classes." he replied and the three of them went down to the Great Hall together, only to break when Harry caught sight of Remus who waved him over. 

"I'll talk to you later you two." He whispered and took off towards the Head table. "Professor Lupin? Hermione said you wanted to talk to me about something." 

"Yes I did Harry. Tell me, did you happen to receive an interesting parcel last night?" he asked with a curious look in his eyes. 

"Yeah, why--wait was it you who-"   
  
"No, I didn't give it to you Harry, somebody else did. But I need you to bring it with you to Defense class Harry, and also for you to stay behind after class. I'll be teaching this morning." he said thoughtfully then let out an "Oh!" which caused Lilian to choke on her tea and glare at him evilly. Smiling sheepishly he handed Harry a piece of parchment. "Here Harry, now go back with Ron and Hermione, and say hi for me ok?" 

"I will Professor." with that and a wave to Remus he went back to the Gryffindor table and sat down between his already bickering friends.   
  
"I did not!"   
  
"You did too Ron, I know you did."   
  
"I did no--" Ron stopped when Harry appeared between then. "Oi, hey Harry. What'd Lupin want?" 

"Just basically wanted to tell me to bring something to Defense class, aside from the regular book, and that I need to stay after—No, he didn't tell me why Ron, and no I don't have the slightest idea."   
  
"Could it be about… you know. Snuffles?" Hermione asked gently as she placed a plate of food in front of Harry who smirked at her. 

"Never thought of that… Could be." he said and took a bite of his eggs then, like Remus before shouted. "Oh!" and caused Hermione to choke on her pumpkin juice, which caused a smile from Remus up at the head table who apparently saw this. 

Pulling out the parchment he looked it over. "Oh, it's my schedule… hey Ron d'you have Double Potions again too?" 

"Yeah, with the Slytherins, bloody gits the lot of em." The red head muttered and then smirked at Harry. 

"Yeah, then we have double defense with the… Hufflepuffs?" This caught Harry off-guard and he stopped eating. _Well, I see where this is going to go... _

Ron however started to talk about his other classes, griping about Divination, ignoring Hermione's 'advice' to have dropped it like she did and then getting into another argument. Harry however was looking over his schedule again. "This can't be right.." he mumbled to himself earning two very curious looks. 

"What can't be right?" Hermione asked ignoring an evil look from Ron. 

"Nothing." Harry muttered avoiding her eye as he grabbed a piece of toast, stood up and headed for the door. 

"Hey Potter, how's baby girl Bennings doing?" Malfoy asked coolly to the passing Gryffindor.   
  
Ignoring him Harry passed by and rolled his eyes, which caused a great deal of annoyance to Draco. 

----- 

Almost in a repeat of their first meeting Harry turned a corner and collided with somebody, who turned out to be a very ragged looking Serena.   
  
"Well this is a right peachy predicament, nice running into you again Harry." she said pulling herself up and then offering him a hand, helped him up as well.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing! I-I just thought I was going to be late for Potions…" she said and let out a snort. 

"Well that's not surprising, so you have Potions too, where are your things?" He asked suspiciously, trying to call her lie.   
  
"Honestly? I wasn't planning on bringing them, give Snape a hard time." she said offhandedly.   
  
"Now that I don't believe."   
  
"Would you believe I forgot?"   
  
"That I'd believe, come on we'll go get our things we've still got 10 minutes to get down to the dungeons so we're safe." Harry said and then started back in the direction that Serena had come from. 

And soon after they found themselves heading down the stone steps of the Dungeons in silence. 

When they got there, a crowd of students massed into two groups were waiting on opposite sides of the door.   
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked as he made his way over to Hermione and Ron, hand grabbing Serena's wrist so she couldn't make to escape. 

"Professor Snape's not here yet." Hermione muttered and caught sight of Serena who was looking at her nervously.   
  
"Harry who's tha-"   
  
"Move aside!" the Potions Master snapped to a couple of the other Gryffindors as he pushed his way through and slammed the door open in rather familiar motion and the kids filed in, Serena deftly slipping away once again. 

Stopping to look around Harry felt somebody shove him. "Forget what you were doing Potter?" 

"Stuff it Malfoy."   
  
"Nice come back scar face."   
  
"You little-"   
  
"Potter, Malfoy, sit. NOW!" Snape ordered and the both of them cast one last look at each other before moving to their respective seats, Harry next to Ron and Draco next to another girl with dark brown hair who looked over at him and waved mock sweetly. 

After several moments of silence Snape turned around and started to speak. "Today we will be making a surprisingly... easy potion for you simpletons. The Canus Reddere." He said as a strangely twisted smile made its way onto his lips. "However, this potion, in its own element is complicated… as its effects are many. I don't suppose any of you would know this information?"   
  
At this one hand shot up. Hermione knew the answer, but of course Severus wanted to hear somebody elses answer. "Put your hand down you obnoxious girl!" He snapped and then caught sight of one of the new students and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Ah… Ms. McKay, would you care to grace the class with your knowledge of this subject? Should you have any?" he said icily and the room fell into a tense silence. 

However, soon enough the silence was broken by an alto voice in the back of the class. "Of course, sir. Canus reddere, the shortened version of Canus efficacem reddere... known as, all too amusingly, the White Hair Effect. Interesting opener, professor, by the way."   
  
Severus raised an eyebrow but allowed her to continue. 

"Yes, well… this specific potion, as the title says, causes the person drinking the concoction, if prepared correctly, to have white hair. Simple right? Perfect in a complete bodily make-over, as the White Hair effect can be done in many colors." she paused then glanced around the room. "Also known as the Dealbare Illecebrae it is not, absolutely not to be confused with the Canascere Efficacem Reddere which is known to counter certain black magic spells…"   
  
Severus looked at her sharply at this last comment, but she only smiled secretly. "How did you-"   
  
"Incidentally..." she continued quelling his question immediately. "Put in too much unicorn hair and you may end up with a rather strong Relegationis Illecebrae or binding enchantment, and… it's not recommended you go to slap somebody after drinking this potion… just incase. It takes a much stronger spell to break the enchantment, wouldn't want to be stuck to your worst enemy, now would you?" 

This caused a chuckle from a few of the other Gryffindors, but Malfoy and his new partner glared at her evilly. 

"Yes, well… congratulations Ms. McKay for wasting 5 minutes of our time with that incessant babble."   
  
"A bit Narky today are we Professor?" She asked in, what was perceived as a mock-sweet manner.   
  
Everybody waited for her to A) get thrown out of class or B) Get killed on the spot. But neither was right. 

Strangely enough he tilted his head to the side and cast her a begrudging look before continuing his discussion on the potion, and all the ingredients needed.

------- 

It was after Potions that the trouble happened halfway up the dungeon stairs Malfoy stopped Harry.   
  
"So, Potter--which is it for the new girlfriend? Mudblood, baby girl, or Smart-arse blond."   
  
"Who's the leech that was with you this morning Malfoy? What's wrong, Pansy finally got the better of you?" Ron retorted when he came up next to Harry. 

By this time Hermione had made her way up the staircase as well and stopped at Harry's other side.   
  
"Ah, Granger… how does it feel to have been one-upped by a first time student hm? You're not the top of the ladder now are you mudblood, granted… not that you ever were." he sneered. 

Ron and Harry both pulled their wands but Hermione stared at him coldly. "You know… It must be the worst thing in the world to know that no one loves you Malfoy." she said softly and pushed past him.   
  
Ron grinned slightly and Harry had to stop a laugh when she called back over her shoulder, "And 5 points from Slytherin for your mouth Malfoy." 

This was the clincher, his cheeks reddened and he stormed up the stairwell, shoving her out of the way and down the hallway.   
  
"Way to go 'Mione!" Ron laughed as he caught up with her.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Ron? Don't call me Mione!" 

He flushed and they continued on to Double Defense, the mood slightly higher than before. 

------ 

A little while later the trio found themselves in front of the Defense classroom door, Ron and Hermione had fallen into a discussion about something and Harry was casting a curious glance around before they walked in.   
  
At first nothing really happened, Remus wasn't around, and neither were there that many other students, a few other Gryffindors and a couple Hufflepuffs near the back.   
"Wonder where Professor Lupin is." Hermione whispered as she took a seat near the front Harry sitting down next to her and Ron on the other side. 

After a minute he noticed Serena slip into class, and he got up to go get her. But he was stopped suddenly when he collided with one of the entering Hufflepuff boys.   
  
Attempting to apologize Harry nearly missed the hissing whisper of "Murderer" from the boy.   
  
He faltered and the boy, Clarence, pulled out his wand.   
  
"I.." 

"You what?"   
  
He couldn't find the ability to speak, he'd expected some anger, even open animosity from the other house but this? "I'm sorry." He trailed of lamely. 

"You're sorry? Oh that's rich!" he exclaimed catching a few of the others in his house's attention, as well as Hermione and Ron who both got up and started towards them. 

Any time you want to make an appearance Professor feel free. Harry thought to himself silently. "Look, I don't want any trouble." He started and backed up a little cursing the fact that he'd left his own wand back at the table. 

"Pathetic." Clarence muttered and raised his wand pointing it at Harry then muttered a spell sounding like "Breata Awarta" and a rush of blue hit him in the chest and he stumbled backwards the air rushing out of his lungs. 

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she ran up to him. 

"What did you do to him" Ron demanded to Clarence who looked at the two of them darkly.   
  
"Not a thing." He said smugly as he watched Harry struggling to breathe.   
  
"Stop it! He can't breathe!" Hermione exclaimed and that caught the other Gryffindor's attention and they all looked over to the scene. 

"Pity." The Hufflepuff said coldly. 

With the passing argument Harry felt as if his chest were going to explode if he didn't get some air soon. He fell to his knees as his vision started to blur. 

Ron had raised his wand and was pointing it at Clarence, while Hermione was looking quite frantic when another person walked through the door way and stopped taking in the scene. 

"Harry?" he questioned then his eyes widened. "Finite Incantatem!" he said and the spell he'd been hit with stopped.   
  
The reaction was immediate, just before he passed out Harry felt the pressure go off his chest and the air suddenly returned with a crash to his lungs and he let out a shuddering cough as he gasped.   
  
Hermione was on her knees and helping him to stand up as Professor Lupin told off Clarence.   
  
"15 points from Hufflepuff, Mr. Bowen, for deliberately causing harm to a fellow student and report to Filch tonight at 8 to discuss your detention! Now go sit down." The older wizard said as the boy glared at him angrily but went back to his seat. 

"You ok Harry?" He asked as Harry sat down again at his seat.   
  
Waving off the question Harry nodded. "Fine, professor." 

Casting the younger boy one more questioning look he turned back and went up to the desk. 

Harry on the other hand sighed with relief that no more questions were asked. Bloody smooth Potter, get yourself hexed by a Hufflepuff. He thought to himself darkly as he stared rather blankly at the Defense book in front of him. Guess I deserved it though, however I didn't think it would happen this early in the year, or like that, bloody hell that was painful, it still hurts to breathe. 

"Harry!" Hermione hissed and brought him back to reality. "Pay attention!" 

------ 

"Go on, I'll catch you at lunch guys." Harry said to Ron and Hermione when everybody else left the room. 

"Okay." Hermione whispered and literally dragged Ron out. 

Once the room was empty, not counting Harry and Remus the older of the two looked at the younger. "So."   
  
"So…"   
  
"How are you doing?"   
  
"What kind of a question is that?"   
  
"A rather legitimate one considering what you've been through these past few months. "   
  
Harry had the grace to look ashamed when he looked back up at Remus. "Sorry Professor..."   
  
"Just call me Remus."   
  
"Sorry Remus, just..."   
  
"Not been the best day?" Remus helped. 

"Can we talk about why you asked me to stay after?" the raven haired boy asked. 

"You have the book?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Good, keep that with you at all times, and-before you ask, yes your schedule is correct." Remus said with a smile.

"But why?"   
  
"Because--considering the circumstances, a few of the staff members agree that, personally, you need a bit more advanced training. So instead of Divination this year you're going to have advanced Dark Arts training. As well as a little bit of Auror training, just the basics, nothing over strenuous." at Harry's questioning gaze he added. "Why? Because, with the ever present and growing threat of Voldemort you need to know more than what you, Ron and Hermione learned last year. Thought I have heard you did some pretty good practicing." He finished with a jovial smile. 

Harry was silent for a second before he blinked. "Ok, so instead of Divination I get advanced Dark Defense, and a little bit of Auror training… who's going to teach me besides you and Arabella, I'm assuming she'll be one of the teachers."   
  
"Good question, well I can assure you this isn't going to be a huge group effort, but it's not going to be too personal either, you'll get a little bit of knowledge from all teachers who have experience in this ordeal, and at rather odd intervals, especially considering all that's going on this year." he stopped suddenly then shook his head. "But never you mind about that." 

This caused Harry to become a bit more curious but he quelled his questions for later. "I looked through the book a little last night."   
  
"And?"   
  
"It looks really interesting, but a lot of it I can't read, it's in another language, plus most of this seems way too complicated to learn! I mean, some of this stuff, it has to be way above even a seventh year's level!" he flipped through the book again and then looked back up. "I mean, it doesn't make sense, I'm only a fifth year, not even top of my class at that!" 

"Harry..." Remus said as he leaned against his desk and folded his arms. "We're not expecting you to start perfect, to reach perfection, or to even reach Auror status, we're simply going to be helping you gain more knowledge and skills than you have at the moment. You need to be prepared, that's all."   
  
The younger boy looked down at the book, then back up at Remus and sighed. "But what if I can't do it, I mean, what if it's way too hard?"   
  
"Then it's hard- Harry, I was taught as a child that the way to progress is neither swift nor easy, and trust me, the progress you make will not have to meet expectations, we won't be setting any. Whatever you achieve will be enough for us. As long as you try."   
  
There was still an uneasy look in the boy's eyes. "You are just like your father." He mused to himself.  
  
"Huh?" 

"I remember, when Sirius first brought up the idea of becoming Animagi. Now, James may have been rather adventurous, and trust me, he would do anything for a laugh, but the one major problem he had, was worrying about meeting his own expectations." He then laughed at this. "And trust me, your father-set some of the most unbelievable goals for himself, very few of them did he ever achieve." He paused in thought. "If you must know James, just after Peter was the one to wonder if they could pull it off. Sure he was all for being there for me during, well you know, but boy… when he couldn't get his transformation, it was hell. He always thought he would be able to master it within a month or so, maybe even three. But he didn't and it really left him angry."   
  
Harry had been listening rapt, this was one of the first times he'd heard anything about his father, personal that is. "So? What happened?"   
  
"He finally relaxed! Relented that maybe his goal of a few months was a little rash and decided to take it a step at a time, unlike Sirius who would throw a fit like a little child till the day he finally succeeded." Remus looked at Harry smiling a little as he let the boy think. "Trust me Harry. I know you're only fifteen; you've been through so much in your life all ready. But really you don't need to worry if you can't do this, or you can't perfect that. It didn't get your father anything, besides a headache." 

Silent for a few more moments Harry looked up to his father's friend and smiled. "I guess there's no way to argue that logic." 

"Not unless you would rather stay in divination." The older man said with an amused smile. 

"You know, I think I'm willing to give it a shot."   
  
"Sounds good to me, and… there will be a time or two where you could bring Ron and or Hermione. Granted you don't tell them too much. I mean, you know they're going to get suspicious about the 'get out of divination' problem, so tell them about Advanced Dark Defense, but nothing more. Ok? It was a stretch for us to even be able to do this in the first place." 

"Alright," Harry paused, "Remus?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"How's Sirius doing?"   
  
"He's doing fine Harry, he says hi and hopes to be able to see you soon enough, in fact I'm expecting a letter from him soon about something, now-come on, let's go get something to eat, my next class isn't until tomorrow."   
  
"Right." 

-------- 

Thankfully the rest of the day went quietly, Harry told Ron and Hermione about Advanced Defense, and Ron nearly went off the hook at having to be in Divination alone. 

_"You're just going to leave me there with that kook Harry? Some friend you are, I bet she'll start predicting my death now!" He had shouted in a suffering tone. _

_"Oh, yea right, knowing my luck, she'll take my absence as a sign that her predictions came true and she'll be all moping, sobbing about how the 'Poor Poor boy' didn't take her advice. 'Now look where it's gotten him… I wonder what finally did it?'"   
  
"Yeah, Harry… what should I tell her if that really happens?"   
  
"Tell her you died from falling off your broom!" Fred interjected _

_"No! Tell her you got in the way of one of their crazy experiments and that finished you off." Ginny piped up. _

_"You could always tell her he died of heartache." Hermione had added softly.   
  
"What?" everybody asked blankly. _

_"Yeah. 'I'm so terribly sorry Professor, but poor Harry, when he heard he wasn't going to be able to attend your class anymore… well he up and died of broken heart disease.'" she said with a terribly solemn tone of voice. _

_This caused the small group to break into a not-so-soft fit of laughter. _

Finally the end of the day came, everybody was heading up to their respective Common Room's for the night, and Hermione left with a promise that she'd give Harry his present later on. 

"Come on Ron, let's get upstairs."   
  
"Yeah, I want to give you my present to, I really think you'll enjoy this!" 

But as they reached the Great Hall doors they heard a rather… interesting argument going on from outside, nearly everybody was trying to avoiding the insult match between the two girls. 

"Serena!?" Harry said in shock when he noticed her adding some pretty good retorts to the Slytherin girl in front of her. 

"I wasn't born yesterday you know McKay." The brown haired girl said in a snippy tone of voice as she grasped her wand in her hand. 

"More's the pity, we could have started your personality from scratch Zigger." Serena replied smugly also clasping her wand in hand as the other girl bristled. 

"That's it!" she snapped and a huge blast of blue hit Serena and she stumbled back sopping wet.   
  
"You--you… Ugh!" She let out an aggravated cry and yelled "Levis!" (Lev ees) and something totally unexpected happened, a wave of green fell from no where leaving Lizzy standing there, eyes clinched shut, mouth open in a shocked 'O' as green slime slid off her body to the ground in a large puddle. 

She stood there stunned as she wiped some of the slime out of her face, and stared at the smugly smiling soaked blonde. 

"Serena!!" she half exploded.   
  
A few moments of silence as both girls cleaned themselves up with a cleaning charm. 

"I'm waiting for an apology!" 

"You'd better check the temperature in hell first." 

Ron's jaw dropped and Harry couldn't help but laugh as another person came out from the hallway behind Lizzy. 

"Very smart mouth you have there McKay."   
  
"Why thank you Mr. Malfoy, I pride myself in my attitude." she said quirking an eyebrow as she rung her hair out. 

"You going to apologize for insulting my friend here?"   
  
"Are you off yer nut? O' course I'm not gunna apologize to her." she said casting a glance over at Harry who shook his head.   
  
"Oh, look who's joined the fun!" Draco sneered when he saw Harry and Ron. "Scar-face and Weasel."   
  
"Couldn't let you have all the fun Ferret boy." Ron snapped and caused Malfoy to throw him a very dirty look.   
  
"Care to say that to my face Weasley?"   
  
"Not particularly no, that would require getting within a few feet of you." The red head said sarcastically. 

Within seconds he found himself against the doors laughing histerically. "H-Ha-Harry!! H-Hel-Help me out. It's t-the l-ti-ticking-curse!"   
  
Lizzy was laughing. "What a loser."   
  
"Watch it Zigger!" Serena snapped and Lizzy ducked a furnuculus curse.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Straw--yikes, bugger!" she stumbled to the side nearly getting hit by a tickling curse. 

"And just where are the teachers?" Harry wondered to himself before crying out in surprise and turning around calling the counter curse at Ron who finally stopped laughing and got up weakly. 

"Took you… long enough."   
  
"Sorry Ron." 

Suddenly the both turned around just in time to see two flashes of light heading their way. "Argh!" "What the devil?"   
  
They looked at each other stunned.   
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Green hair on you really isn't the best."   
  
"Not that you look good in Silver."   
  
"What's the counter curse?"   
  
"I don't know…"   
  
They both turned and looked at Malfoy, who was looking smugly at the two of them while Lizzy was back to an argument with Serena, who closed in on her. 

"Care to change us back?"   
  
"Not on your life Potter." 

"Take it back Serena."   
  
"No."   
  
"Take it back now... Micky."   
  
"What did you call me?"   
  
"You heard me… Micky girl." 

"That's it…" Serena said and she dived at Lizzy and lost her wand in the process.   
  
"Serena! No! You're going to get a detention!"   
  
Suddenly there was the sound of rather loud footsteps down the corridor and Draco turned around in time to see somebody coming down the hallway.   
  
"Serena!"   
  
"You bloody git, get off me!" Lizzy yelled and tried to get a good aim at Serena as she yelled out "Sexus Transitus!" but was blocked and the curse ricocheted off the wall and hit the on-coming adult head on. 

The two girls stopped their brawl long enough to looked up stunned. 

"Oh… no."   
  
Ron had to choke back laughter and Harry was struggling with a bout of hysterics over horrification. 

It was another voice on the opposite end of the hall that decided the winner.   
  
"Severus… my my, seems we've *ahem*... changed a touch since the feast." It was Remus, and he too was trying to stop himself from laughing. 

"Professor!" Draco cried in astonishment when he finally got the sense to look at Snape, his eyes wide in horror and disbelief.

"What are you going on about Werewolf?" Snape snapped and stood up, not quite noticing the pitch change.   
  
"Don't look now... but I do believe you look a lot more like Lilian than you ever have before." Remus said and had to hide his laughter behind a cough. 

"What was that curse Lizzy?" Ron asked in curiosity and earned a scathing look from his professor, which only helped to make him laugh again. 

This caused the Potions Professor to conjure up a mirror to see what was causing all the un-due amusement, expecting to see changed hair color (which he, unfortunately was used to from past experience), but instead let out a rather high pitched shriek and the mirror crashed to the ground shattering.   
  
"WHO DID THIS TOO ME?!!" 

Serena got up looking rather nervous, as did Lizzy who suddenly pointed to Serena, and found a finger pointing at her.   
  
"What's with all the noise?" An unfamiliar female voice said as she opened the Great Hall doors and looked, in shock at Severus. "Oh. Merlin." she said and put her hand up to her face in amusement.   
  
"Severus..."   
  
"Don't say it Lilian."   
  
"Do you know you've been turned in to a female?"   
  
This only caused more anger from the black haired Professor who let out a shrill growl and glowered at the five students in front of… her with a murderous expression. 

One of them was going to die. Or at least get expelled. 

------- 

_Ms. Virginia and Dragon forever_ *snickers*: So? What did you think? Lol, more twins, will be up in the next few chapters, there are reasons they're there. ^_^ 

_Renoldo9_: Gotcha! Hope you liked this chapter... more space? How's this for more space, it's about 26 pages by "My" word pads counter, could be more. It was fun to write once I got passed some of the boring stuff… lol. 

As for Jaimey… you girl, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really hope you're safe there!! Please be safe, and enjoy this chapter! AND GET YOUR NEXT CHAPTER OUT ASAP! YA hear?! 

*****gets a really evil grin*  
  
Next chapter?   
  
Well expect it soon.  I'll be going up north this weekend, of the 18-20th and since it's now snowing, :looks out the study hall window: I'll most likely be doing a whole lot of writing from here to Monday.  So I'll see what I have, Wednesday at the earliest, Next Friday at the latest.  Maybe Halloween week.  Yeah, I think I'll write, make it really good and really long, then start the adventure over Halloween and post it around then.  Hope you guys don't mind the wait, but now that I've suddenly gotten myself more interested in this story (and now that it's nearing the time that I really NEED it to be in order to get the plot really moving) the chapters will be long, but they will be kind of spread apart.    
  
Not too far, I may get a really short chapter up next week, then a longer one up Halloween week, just to make it interesting.  :shrugs:  It all comes down to where my mind takes me. 

:taps her head:   
  
So I ask that all of you stay healthy, have a good weekend (as it's Friday when I post this) and just… peace. 

//(^_^)\\ \/ (Yikes…lol)  
  


Cheers! :waves:  
  
Ms. Prongs!


	5. Intersection in Real time

**Harry Potter and the Elemental Prophecy**

Intersection in Real time

**Disclaimer: HP-not mine, Sirius's personality, Snape's new look, Li, Bell, Sere and all...are mine, the little voice, should I decide to use it, is also mine!**

**Authors notes:  
  
**

7:41 A.M. Monday the 18th of November and I finished chapter five last night at 10:30 PM basically.  
  
I figure I should tell you that the chapter did not go the way I hoped it would. Instead of as funny as originally planned, or as informative as the back-up plan, it turned and got slightly curious, or at least a little darker, considering what I plan to do to the poor boy within the next few chapters lol.  

Basically what you'll see in this chapter is Fleur gets introduced, we get a new arrival, we lead up sort of to a few days of Snape torture and the attempts from the feuding pair to fix him.  Hermione gives a gift to Harry that MAY come a bit more in use than previously expected, and Merlin's Beard, Padfoot finally returns!   
  
So that's all that I can come up with, besides sorry for the horrendously long wait, and I also apologize to any fans of my "To Catch a Falling Angel" challenge fic (though I really don't see why you'd be a fan of it, it's not the best ::and see, without beta reading I can put that in without getting yelled at before hand lol:: ) 

Anyways, just be patient with me, I can tell you, even if it doesn't seem obvious the certain activities or little happenings that take place do indeed have a meaning to them.

  
And another thing, to anybody who reads tell me, do you thing Sirius should be freed? I mean do you think they should catch Peter?  I need an honest opinion ok? Tell me by way of review, so I know what direction I can take this in.    
  
So, ::waves:: take care all! 

  
----------

For a moment it actually looked like the Potions Professor was going to hex everybody in sight.  But he--err, she... merely looked affronted, glared at the very nervous girls then at the three other Professors.    
  
"The counter-curse, one of you ladies, please."   
  
Something in that sentence caused a laugh from Lily and she immediately covered it with a cough. 

"Ms. Zigger, the counter-curse..._Now." Severus demanded._

"Hold on! I need time to think." Lizzy said softly a thoughtful expression gazing her face.

"No…you need a brain to think." Serena quipped and earned an icy glare from her peer.

Remus smirked and pulled Harry back by his collar and Ron followed

  
"Finite.." he muttered pointing his wand at the two and after a moment their hair changed back.   
  
"Thanks!" Ron whispered gratefully

"I suggest the two of you head up to the common room now, it'll--ahem--be safer than here.  I myself am retreating as well." His lip twitched slightly "need to send Padfoot a little letter..."  
  
Harry grinned at this and him and Ron, after waving to Bell and Lily, made their way up to Gryffindor.

'Gee much obliged, leave me here with them!' Serena's indignant voice came through.

'Sorry Serena, Remus told me to leave...' but he was definitely grinning. 

'Yea, better me than you hm?'

At this Harry's grin disappeared and he smiled sheepishly, 'sorry, may the force be with you."

'What?'

  
'Muggle movie.'

'Oh…Right…'

------

  
Harry decided, morosely, to stay down in the common room that night, if only to keep from falling asleep.

So he slipped the mysterious, yet familiar book out from under his pillow, and crept downstairs to sit in front of the fire.  Curling up into one edge of the soft chair he put the book on his knees and examined it again.  

A glint of silver caught his eye suddenly and he looked at the table near the window, nothing…except for a book.  

Getting up he went over and picked it up.  The Cover itself was more like a picture of a desk with potions bottles on one side (one red, one green, one blue) two candles on the opposite of the bottles, a book in between them, a quill lying on the empty page, a very small metallic cup in front of the book and tendrils of red, something on the desk and a picture of a man or somebody up near the corner… the title itself was in a boxed up on top of the picture:

**The Crones Book of Charms and Spells: _By Valerie Worth _**

His curiosity peeked and he opened the book, and silently to himself, read the short introduction. 

_Charms and ceremonies for all seasons of the moon will guide you in the ways of great wisdom._

He shut the book after a moment of extended staring and set it back on the table, hoping there was no trace of a curious on-lookers tampering as he moved back to the couch to read HIS book. 

Flipping through the various pages he saw spells of many different levels, going from level 1 (like Wingardium Leviosa and Flipendo) to level 7 (a full destruction spell as well as Avada Kedavra).  

Also the comparison of Wizards and Sorcerers showed up:

"_The world of the Sorcerer is one which is wreathed in the mystic fires of the future. Having the same cunning and foresight as a Wizard, Sorcerers attempt to change their world through a slightly different means. While the Wizard tends towards natural magic, and a defensive position, the Sorcerer tends to have an affinity for the proactive magic and an aggressive mannerism. This does not imply that they are evil, per se, but it does show that they have a different approach tactic, and that they do (as with every distinct art on this page series) use one energy which is uniquely their own. Some consider Sorcery as it is displayed here to be the equivalent of Chaos Magic. "_

It was with that last reading that he snapped the book shut, but before he could get up he heard a faint rustling noise, and saw the tapestry near the portrait opening moving, he slid down in the chair, wishing he could cast that invisibility spell on himself at the moment, if that were Professor McGonagall she'd be suspicious as to what he was doing up.  

However it was not McGonagall, but another teen, Serena, who walked in slowly and made her way half-heartedly up the stairwell without so much as a glance towards his direction. 

Waiting for a moment Harry let out a small sigh of relief and sat up again, this time starting at the beginning of the book and reading as much as he could, after all, it was going to be a long night.

------

It was about 6:30 when Harry snapped out of the stupor he'd fallen into sometime ago, probably around reading about the different types of spells that involved only certain emotions and why they could be fatal…

He groaned as he stretched and made his way upstairs to change for classes that day, which was Herbology, Transfiguration and "Divination". (A.K.A. New defense training!)

Once changed he grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs to the Great Hall, knowing full well that there would at least be a few people up for breakfast.

And he was right, there were a few 7th year Gryffindors chatting near the corner of the table and a few 4th years at another end chatting softly as they ate.  The same went for Hufflepuff and Slytherin, as was there was 2 lone Ravenclaws (and neither was Cho).

Sitting down he noticed a couple of the Professors sitting up at the head table, namely Professors Lupin and Deshandra, whom both looked up and cast him curious glances.  He shook his head and grabbed some toast chewing silently before catching sight of a new comer.   
  
"Oi! Serena!" he called and she looked up at him then made her way over.   
  
Before he could get another word out she spoke. "We're still rootin'"

"Come again?"  
  
"We've not found a, um, counter-hex for Professor Snape." She muttered as she took a sip of tea. 

  
"No? So, he's still…a female?"  
  
"Unfortunately and he's about up to ninety about it."   
  
"He's really that mad?"  
  
She nodded. "I fear I may have stayed up a touch late trying to look for a reversal spell with Zigger, I'm positively jaded." She said yawning to add to her point then stopped and cast him a sideways glance. "Then again you don't look up to par yourself Harry, you sleep well last night?"  
  
He put off the question with a wave, telling her he'd slept fine, almost immediately stifling a yawn that threatened him. He had to admit, wasn't one of his better nights. However, changing the subject he asked instead. "So, what exactly brought on the fight you and Lizzy had, and what was that spell."  
  
"Class act that one, Zigger that is, she's a bloody prat! The argument is none of your business, and the spell, well I don't know where she learned it, but it's sort of a gender-switching spell, level 5 and a rather annoying one at that." She said, sipped her tea again and went back into an explanation. "We tried everything, but for some reason nothing works, so we're moving to potions, she probably made a complete mess of the whole spell, it sounded like she put too much emphasis on a syllable, but the right spell should fix it, but it's complicated! Maybe Professor Deshandra will help?" she asked more to herself than him.  
  
"I don't know, I think she's enjoying seeing him this way too much to actually be of any help to him…" he trailed off and looked up to the head table and saw that a few others had made their way in sometime and Arabella was now talking with Remus and Lily, amusement betraying her tone of voice.

"Well either way, he was furious!"  
  
"Speaking of! What was your punishment?" Harry asked curiously.

"Punishment?" she blinked. "Oh! We weren't punished; we just can't do much else till we find the way to fix it.  Sort of like grounding, to a point." 

"_What!" he exclaimed loudly causing the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students to look at him oddly.   
  
"Don't sound so happy." She said sarcastically.  
  
"If it were Ron or myself he would have skipped detentions, by passed expulsion and went straight in for the kill."_

"Yes well, neither of you are too good at Potions are you?" she asked matter-of-factly and he had the grace to look ashamed. 

"You wouldn't be perfect either if your professor had a personal vendetta against you and was always breathing down your neck." 

She raised a skeptical eyebrow and shrugged then looked up. "I've got to get going Harry, talk to you later!" and with that she grabbed the toast he'd just put jam on and disappeared out the great hall doors.   
  
Glaring after he yawned again and saw Arabella disappear and a familiar figure take her place next to Remus… "Fleur?" 

(Authors Little Note: From this time on, forgive me, I'm actually going to attempt a 'fleur' accent…lol)

At that moment she looked up and then spotted him and waved happily.  Smiling he returned the wave and was about to head to Herbology when he realized it was only 7.    
  
But before he could gripe any he noticed Remus giving him a look that said 'come up' so he made his way to the head table slowly.   
  
"Good morning Professors." he said slowly.   
  
"Morning Harry." Lily said a smile gracing her face.

"Good morning Harry" Remus added.

"Morning 'arry!" Fleur smiled brightly as she ate her own breakfast.   
  
Harry smiled at her a little and then turned back to Remus. "You wanted to see me again Professor?"

"That I did Harry, to tell you, today I need you NOT to bring Ron or Hermione to your lesson, nothing interesting, but we've got need to test your skills you know, then introduce you to your schedule for the next few weeks. Oh...and be on the look out, a certain mutt will be arriving soon. So be prepared.," he said in amusement.  
  
Harry turned to leave but was stopped. "One more thing."  
  
"Yes?" _here it comes..._

"What exactly are you doing up so early? I seem to remember you and Ron liking to sleep in?"  
  
"Err, well...I wasn't tired really." Harry said feebly.

"No?"  
  
"No." 

A skeptical look graced the older mans face but he sighed. "All right, go on then, and be sure to eat more than just toast."  
  
"And try not to let a girl steal your food." Lily added and cast a sideways glance at Remus, swiping a bit of his bacon deftly, and starting to chew on it, all leaving the other none-the-wiser. 

Harry couldn't stop a smile from making it's way on to his face and he shook his head going back to the table, and it was at least twenty minutes before Hermione joined him with her books in tow, and another 20 before Ron showed up groggily. 

"Ready for Herbology?"  
  
"No." Ron said miserably.  
  
Hermione shot him a look and nodded. "I am!"

"When aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, come on Harry, let's leave him be." she said and cast a disgusted look at Ron who came about 3 millimeters from falling asleep in his breakfast before cracking awake and getting up to follow them.   
  
--------

The day itself passed reasonably fast, with only a small outbreak in Transfiguration when Neville accidentally missed the object he was trying to change, and caused his book to smack Ron upside the head. 

Lunch was over and while Hermione went to the Library to study, having a free after all, and Ron went begrudgingly to Divination, Harry headed over to the Defense classroom where he was to meet Remus.

"Professor?" he called when he walked in the partially opened door slowly. 

"Back here Harry!" a muffled voice answered and he walked in further looking around, then spotting Remus at the other end of the class near a doorway.

"What's up?"  
  
"Today we're just going to test you, see what you can do and then decide what to work on from there." was what he said with a serious looking smile.

"Ok..."  
  
"First off, teachers for today, one Lilian Deshandra, who has no classes until tomorrow.  Arabella would be here but she's busy.  I'll be here as well, Fleur, when she gets here will also be helping you, but mostly on defense and certain charms, she'll be like a tutor, when any of us can't train you or help you out she'll be able to."

"Right.  Ok, so how do we go about this testing?" Harry asked unsure of what to expect.   
  
"A duel, nothing big, we're not aiming to kill of course, but go with whatever spells you know you can do."

"The new defense tutor, when he shows up-" Li interrupted from her perch on the windowsill of the empty room, "will also teach you a new way to duel."  
  
"What's that?"   
  
"Sword fighting, he's an expert, it'll start out as fencing and gradually move up.  Not something normally taught, even to Auror's unless you're in a specific trait, but it's something you should learn." she finished and then looked to Remus who was examining his wand.   
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Of course." he said with a small smile.

"You Harry?"  
  
"Ah..." he set the book down on the table and nodded as he pulled out his own wand.   
  
"Now don't hold back."  
  
"Like you won't." Li quipped.

"Oh, I won't, we can't afford it." Remus replied seriously causing her to raise an eyebrow but nod.

There was silence as they met in the middle of the room.   
  
"Wands up, good, now...bow."   
  
They did and turned around.   
  
"The one who is left standing wins, the one who can no longer fight, loses, simple enough.  You know the rules gentlemen, no Unforgivables and nothing that does not have a reversible effect." she said her eyes gleaming mysteriously.

Something about this session unnerved Harry, perhaps it was the fact that the last duel he took part in nearly killed him (Twice!), or maybe it's just the nerve of dueling a teacher.  

"Ready?"  
  
"On three, 1...2...3..."  
  
It was Remus to start the session calling out "Locomotor Mortis!"

Harry dodged it swiftly, thankful for his Seeker reflexes and came back with "Rictusempra!" but was blocked by a shielding spell.

"Stupefy!" another dodge from Harry followed by the come back. "Locomotor Mortis!" this nearly caught the professor off guard but he dodged it smiling slightly. 

"Doing well Harry.." Remus muttered gaining his balance again. 

"I know a spell he could use on you.." Lily muttered casting a look at him, "if he's read the book."  
  
At that moment Harry got a gleam in his eye, it'd be amusing to say the least. He pointed his wand at Professor Lupin, and at that moment Fleur opened the door unaware of the duel going on inside. "Novo Agnus!" Harry shouted and the surprise showing of Fleur distracted him enough for the spell to hit. 

Lily at that moment let out a startled bout of laughter and Fleur stopped dead in her tracks looking at where the Professor once stood.   
  
"Professor Remuz! I am zo zorry! I did not know zat a duel waz taking plaze!" she cried in shock.

However, all that the professor could muster was a "bah..." before the older woman in the room fell off the sill in laughter. "Too. Too. Funny."  
  
Harry, who was smiling now slumped back against the wall he was near and put a hand to his head as he muttered. "Finite Incantatem" and Remus popped back on all fours looking incredibly embarrassed. 

"Very funny." but he stopped when he saw Harry's state; he rushed over to the boy who was slightly pale. "Harry, are you alright?"  
  
"Hmm, oh-oh yeah, I'm fine professor, it was just a little tiresome that's all."  
  
"I'll bet, that was a level four spell you just cast." Remus replied and allowed Harry to slip into a chair.    
  
"I love that spell." Lily said and got up. "Brilliant Harry! I'm calling that one your win, since sheep can't cast spells." 

Fleur let out a little bit of flustered laughter and made her way into the room completely. "Zat waz brilliant 'arry!"   
  
"Thanks." he said and took the offered goblet of liquid that Remus had conjured up. "What's this?"  
  
"It's just something that'll help you regain your energy a little faster, otherwise very good." 

"Ok." and with that he drank, made a face then handed the goblet back. "So, what now?"  
  
"Well, besides working on your sense of humor, you do well in dueling, that is, of course this is nothing compared to a real dueling situation.  Or, what you've done before.  You were quick thinking, good reflexes, I expect that comes from your position?" Remus asked with a smile.  
  
"Maybe, so what do we work on from here?"  
  
"Well, I...would like very much to work with you on zerta'in sheelding charms! You've read ze defenze book you were given I assume?" at his nod she clapped her hands together. "Excellent!" 

She had certainly worked on her English, as her accent was much less pronounced when she spoke, good thing, last year it was terrible to understand anything she said. 

"Also I would like to work with you on certain accelerated defense charms and 'exes zat I think you would be smart to learn." she added casting him a stern glance. 

"Yeah." he said nervously and Remus chuckled. "And I believe we will work on some newer attacks for you, as well as some certain strategies that will definitely help when coming up against certain enemies." he said seriously and then cast a glance at Lily who took this as her cue and walked up. 

"Yes, and I'll be taking your all-around, skills to a new level, seeing what we can help you develop even more by way of your power, you have skill and potential." she paused. "I see it in your eyes and the way you fight, there's a conviction there that just says there's skill you have yet to tap, and hopefully before the end of this year you'll have control over whatever may be laying underneath." she said and smiled.   
  
That was not something he liked, _like I need more skill, or power, whatever! He thought miserably but smiled and nodded politely anyways._

After that they ran him through one more duel, Fleur giving him defense tactics in her fluttering French accent, Remus, along the way telling him to double back, dive to the left or right, step back, throw a certain curse, and Lily telling him in her commanding tone to put more energy into his hexes and concentrate on what he really wanted.    
  
All in all it worked and he soon had Remus backed into a corner but was thrown off by a mad barking in another room and that gave the older man time diversion he needed to cast expelliarmus and take his wand. 

"Brilliant Harry!" he exclaimed handing the boy his wand and clapping him on the back and handing him another goblet of that odd potion. "You caught on quicker than I thought! And even then I was expecting quick acceleration." he positively beaming at him.

"Fleur, is there anything else you'd like to tell Harry before I let him go for the day?" Remus asked and she shook her head.   
  
"No, not at all Professor, only to perhaps go over and study a few of zos more difficult defense charms before ze next session.  Ozerwise I am very impressed." she said and patted his arm gently before making her way out of the room with a wave.

"As am I Harry." Lily said. "You did exactly what I asked, granted I can tell it took its toll, you'll definitely need your rest, good thing we did this after your other classes, you can go, try maybe...in Transfiguration and Defense class to put more concentration in the assignments you're given, it could definitely give off more of a positive outcome." she advised and blew out of the room with a jovial laugh.

  
"And, well I think that's enough practicing for today Harry, dare I say you've done quite a bit of work for one day." he smiled. "And now I believe you've a visitor, Snuffles, get in here everybody's gone!" he shouted and the black dog bounded in before in the shake of a head Harry's godfather stood there, but not for long as he rushed to the younger boy and pulled him into a furious hug.   
  


"Sirius! I've missed you!" Harry said happily as he wrapped his arms around the older man in a tight hug.   
  
"No doubt you've kept busy however." he said amusing tingeing his voice as he looked Harry over. "You look better." he said in an approving yet still slightly angry tone. "Good, you've been eating well.  I'll bet Arabella had something to do with that?" he asked and with a grin sighed. "Ron and Hermione, how are they?" he asked in honest curiosity.

  
Harry shrugged. "Really I wouldn't know, they seem fine, been worried though, I told them a little bit about why I was at Hogwarts."  
  
"They don't know then."  
  
"No."  
  
"They should."

  
"When the time is ready Padfoot, I'm sure Harry will tell."  
  
Harry was glad for Remus's interference, it was still a touchy subject but he smiled anyways. "You're looking better yourself Sirius.  I see you've kept up." he said adding a bit of a father tone to his voice, or as much as he could muster with the obvious grin on his face as he looked over the older man.  Though his eyes still carried that astoundingly deadened look, he was much better groomed even from the last time he'd seen him weeks before, his hair a little longer and streaked with brown in various areas as his fringe fell into his eyes making him look 10 years younger. He bore deep blue robes and he could see a red shirt from the top of the robes as he stepped into the defense class with Remus, pulling Harry along with one arm around his shoulders.

"Why yes I have, and I've been sleeping well, or as well as you can as a dog."  
  
"There_ is a bed made for you, you know Sirius, not like you have to spend every waking moment as a mutt. Though...I see no difference either way..." he trailed off and shrugged the deadly glare he received from his friend._

"So, how have things been going Harry?"  
  
"Fine Sirius, and I'm doing well too, though we've established that. What about you? I don't...suppose you could tell me a little bit of what you're doing?"  
  
Remus looked at him sternly but his expression softened and he sighed and looked at Sirius.   
  
"Nope, can't." he paused. "But I can tell you this...I've always fancied myself a rat catcher." he said and an evil gleam entered his eyes, though not too amusing.  With that a deep bell rang signaling the end of class. 

"Well then, I dare say it's time for supper."  
  
"No, Sirius, dinner isn't for another 2 hours at least." Harry said with a shrug and then turned to Remus. "Should I leave?"  
  
"We do have some things to talk about Harry. But don't worry, he'll be here when you get back, maybe he'll pop up for a visit tonight. Take care."  
  
"All right.  Seeya Sirius."  
  
"Right back at ya." the older man replied hugging him again and then pushing him out the room. "And, say hi to...Severus should you see him--I mean-her." he said a very evil gleam in his eyes at this. 

Harry grinned and nodded. "I will…" and left heading up to the Common Room, hoping to catch Ron or Hermione. 

  
Half way up the tower he noticed exactly how tired he was, it was a real work out, and to think, that was just the first day.  
  
When he reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady he said the password ( veristaum derving ) and walked in, catching sight of the two he was searching for at the familiar couch and table near the fire place.   
  
They looked up and smiled when he entered. "So, how'd the first class go?"  
  
"It was tiresome." was all he said as he sagged into the couch, thankful for the rest.   
  
"Details?"  
  
"Can't. Not this time, I'll ask if I can bring you next time ok?"  
  
"Great! Now...about your gifts." Ron said and the both of them smiled and handed him two packages.

Weary as he was he smiled and accepted the gifts talking to them excitedly, and listening to their summer vacations raptly. 

He had to laugh when he saw Ron's gift.  
  
_Quidditch through the Ages: version II   
  
_

"It updates itself.  You know? Every time something happens! It's great, you think, maybe I could read it sometime?"  
  
"Of course Ron!" he said and set the book aside and opened Hermione's present and she smiled nervously when he opened the box.

It was curious.  A blue orb was on a golden chain and it glowed slightly when he touched it. "What's this?"  
  
"It's--well here, this'll help explain." she handed him another gift and he opened it, a book..

_Defend and Protect: The Key to protective charms._

"This is a charm?"  
  
"Sort of, if you're unable to use your wand in a duel, or somebody attacks you before you can react, just say a word to activate it and it protects you from most spells.  I found it in a new store at the alleyway." she said smiling proudly as he hugged her.

  
"Thanks Hermione, thanks Ron, both are great!"

"A book Hermione, you had to give him another book." Ron said and ducked the pillow thrown at him.

With that they talked avidly until the time dinner came around and they made their way to the Great Hall a black dog tagging along behind Harry without his noting immediately, but once he did he smiled secretly and nudged his friends who looked at the dog at first in shock then happily.   
  
"Snuffles!"  
"Hey snuffles!" they said as they took their places at the Gryffindor table, Harry setting down a plate for his godfather who took it happily.

However the atmosphere was all too perfect because, before anybody could do anything else the doors to the Great Hall burst open again and two figures stumbled in.  One was a man with salt and pepper Hair, his robes worn and obviously he'd been through a fight recently, the other, was a woman he was carrying.   
  
"No.." Harry whispered and soon two people rushed passed him.  Remus and Lily followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall as they helped the two in and out another door.   
  
Both Harry and Snuffles went to follow but a look from Remus signaled no, so they remained, and McGonagall went to the head table, silenced everybody and told them to continue with their meals as such.

But all anybody could talk about obviously was the two newcomers.   
  
And all Harry could think about was; was Arabella ok?   
  
Suddenly the food didn't seem all that appetizing and he pushed his plate away and stood up his head spinning with dizziness. _Must be really tired._

"Harry?"  
  
"I'm just going back up to the Common Room, I'm not really hungry." he ignored the suddenly worried look Hermione cast him as she argued with him to eat. Ron shut her up and nodded.   
  
"We'll be up soon." he reassured.

Snuffles was looking at him as sternly as a dog could and followed him closely to the Common Room, not missing for a second the sway his godson gave before entering the common room and collapsing on the couch.

"Harry!" he asked as he instantly transformed. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded and hid the grimace of pain. "Just a little tired from today."  
  
"They put you through the rings?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"You should have eaten more Harry. I'm sure Bell's fine." though his own expression betrayed his voice as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"We'll have to wait anyways."   
  
"Yeah, yeah we will.  Sirius, I think I'm going, to take a little nap." he said and made his way shakily up to the dorms his godfather right behind him.   
  
"Harry, maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Why? So she can say I can't handle a little bit of extra training? I just did a lot of concentrating and fighting today Sirius, really I'm fine!" he argued as he sank into bed his body suddenly shaking as full exhaustion setting in, and his eyes slowly closed against his will.

"If you're sure..." Sirius said but his sentence wasn't even finished before he saw his godson asleep halfway falling out of the bed.   
  
He shook his head and moved the boy carefully and covered him up grimacing at how pale he was. "That better be all it is." he said defensively, ran a hand over the boys forehead and transformed into the big black dog and lay down protectively next to his godsons body, eventually falling asleep as well.

It was then though, that the trouble was about to begin for Harry.  One that would slowly take it's toll on the raven haired boy. 

--------

**More authors notes:  
  
you know this wasn't how I planned to finish this? Boy was it not, but that's how it goes I guess.**

Lol.   
  
So how bad was it?  
  
I didn't even get half of what I wanted in, in here! *pouts*  
  


Oh well..

**Review Replies: _To all three of you ::grins::_**

_JaimeyKay: What can I say? You've got me jealous, you have finished an amazing story and have yet another started! I'm so envious.  I hope this'll tide you over till chapter 6, I wrote the last…oh, 8 pages this past few hours, dang! It's 10:30! I gotta make this quick!  I'll probably update "To Catch a Falling Angel" before chapter 6 of this one.  Now, sorry for such a short reply, but I'm pressed, need to be up early tomorrow! ::waves:: take care now! Lol.  _

_Wyltk: Actually I would ::grins:: You'll be glad to know, even though I'm sure you've gotten my many offline messages, that I've decided to leave the thing I have written till probably chapter 10 instead, unless I can fit in all the info I need to in these next two chapters.  Lol. I ALSO promise the next chapter will have Female Snape moments GALORE! ::Cackles Evilly before coughing:: _

  
Anyways, ya, catch YOU later girl. And sorry about not sending this to you for beta reading, I did a pretty good job myself...lol. ^_^  
  
_Leia105: Glad you liked it, as I'm terribly addicted to YOUR story! Lol. Hope this keeps up with any expectations you have, it's fun to write, stressful, but fun.  Now onto more pressing matters, chapter 6, part two and sleep! _

JaimeyKay: And again! Because I just found your newest little review checking up on me lol.  Yes, I'm just fine, as congested as I usually am (which means either I'm getting sick again, or am perfectly healthy, I don't think I've been to perfect health since I was…what? 8 or 9 years old?  Either way.  YOU take care of yourself ya hear? Lol.  And I think I found the part of the story I needed for my Challenge fic.  I think I saved it to my school account, not sure I'm checking now.  So…yeah. 

I'm not even going to begin to give you a date to expect the next part.    
Sometime within the next month though. Lol. Hopefully before thanksgiving. Now I'm off!  
  
Be sure to check out Liz (wyltk, JaimeyKay and Leia105's stories, they are all the bomb!)  
  
::waves::  
  
Prongsy

-- The one, the only Marauder Prodigy in the Midwest (who's now 3/4 asleep..)

  
  
  



	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
NOT AN UPDATE ON THE STORY  
  
11/24/02   
  
As of today, ok ok, tomorrow. I will not be writing, until December 14th or 15th depending on how it goes.   
  
I've written in my Profile the reason, but I feel I should apologize personally to you all.   
  
Mostly to Lauren, Kelley, and Liz. But mostly I don't want you guys to think me a slacker on my stories.   
  
On Saturday December 7th I have to take my SAT's and then..  
On Saturday December 14th (the following!)I have my ACT's.  
  
Both of them are extra important, and as some of you may know will determine if I'm fit to continue on to College.  
(Much like the O.W.L's will determine if they can continue to the next year at Hogwarts lol...actually I quite consinder these tests my OWLs and NEWTs...gosh lives going to be terrible..)  
  
My plans for the next few weeks:  
  
Study, Stay ahead in school, keep up in a few classes, continue with Piano Practice, get this gift done, study for my tests, do more studying, keep up with Housework and all that jive....  
  
I figure since I have the study halls and no life I can pull it off, but I will be virtually non-exsistant on the net for the next few weeks.   
  
Except to do my Beta reading for a few people (which I take and print off and read in classes lol.) and all that stuff. I WILL pop on occasionally, maybe if I have a break in my studies I can pull up a story and read, review and all that stuff.   
  
So I'm so sorry, Chapter 6 will not be out as soon as I'd planned.   
I just hope you guys don't get horribly angry at me and start to threaten me.   
  
I hope I can get back to writing soon, but My minds clicked fully to studious mode, so that's how it's got to be till after these tests.   
  
So wish me luck guys!  
  
And Pray for me, gosh my heads going to hurt after this excursion...Being a Senior Sucks sometimes..  
  
Prongsy Girl  
-- The now full Hermione-mode Marauder Prodigy.  
  
@};---  
  
PS: Don't worry Kell I WILL Beta read for you, as soon as you send me something, don't think that because I've become busy I'm going to drop everything of my online life for studying, nope. My Job as a Beta stands strong, for both the people I beta for. That's my JOB and it's more important than a test. So....yeah.  
  
*waves and pulls out a few notebooks*   
Time to study... 


End file.
